The Monsters' Club
by Thaura
Summary: In an ordinary club, a not so ordinary group of individuals, some undead, some living toys, some supernatural, are united, not to maim or slash, but to curb their homicidal tendencies, under the watchful and rather beady eye of a certain Cenobite. And what do they do for time whilst they're forbidden to hack away at sexed up, obnoxious teens? Well... A Horror icon Crossover Parody.
1. Boys will be Boys

**The Monsters' Club**

 **Full Summary:** _Xipe Totec, also known as Pinhead, is seemingly charged in 'babysitting' many slashers, including Freddy, Chucky, Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees among many more at this low class club - seeing as though they're alive and living in the human realm - and not allowed to kill. He must keep them on the straight and narrow whilst carrying out his Cenobitic duties, but, it's not that quite straight forward, as Pinhead knows very well. Not only must he deal with the likes of immature arguments and fights from Freddy and Chucky, but he also must deal with his long buried feelings for Kirsty Cotton and newfound romance with her, and such bizarre goings on too. Can the Cenobite keep his sanity? Where will his romance with long time 'nemesis' lead him? How many more delinquent supernatural slashers and killers will turn up? And what is the true reason of the very club they all reside?_

 **Original Author Introduction:** _Now this was a little experiment I was hoping would go far. And so far it has. I wasn't at all sure where I was going with this story at first, only that five well know horror icons were involved and placed in this earth-bound club. Now I know where I'm going and how it'll progress, and how it'll end. ;) Read on and see. It may surprise you. I also wanted to put in right here and now that Pinhead is the main guy of this story; the hero/protagonist, if you will. He doesn't seem to dominate the story due to favouritism. It's a conscious plan of the story. The others will serve as supporting characters, but don't worry, each will have something to do. Will there be love interests for each guy? Well, that'd be telling. Read on and see for yourself. ;) Enjoy. And please review!_

 **New Author Note:** _This is not a new story, and it's a re-post of a fic I wrote solely through my primary FF account LJ1983 since 2010. Seeing as I knew the story itself was turning eight years old this month, I took the original fanfic down some time ago, and ultimately decided that I should re-post here through the account I share with my boyfriend Rurrlock-God of Power, who's my writing partner on this particular story. I really felt it needed to be refreshed after trying to do a lot of rewrites with it. Why not start again? So today marks the eighth anniversary that I originally posted TMC, but of course the story was being written a year prior to that so it's actually nine years old. :D So, please enjoy, and don't forget to send some feedback. You can find the Holiday specials through LJ1983, but be prepared for spoilers if you read them first. ;) Thanks for reading. - Laura & Thomas_

* * *

Chapter One

Boys will be Boys

 ** _February 2015, Earth - Some run down club..._**

Our story starts on an ordinary cold winter day. In an ordinary Country, in an ordinary town, there lies a...not so ordinary club.

What's so out of the ordinary about this particular club? It mostly had to do with its very exclusive members. Some undead, some living toys, some supernatural. All have one thing in common though...their need to kill! Yet in this club, they were united, not to maim or slash, but to curb their homicidal tendencies, under the watchful and rather beady eye of a certain Cenobite.

And what do they do for time whilst they're forbidden to hack away at sexed up, obnoxious teens?

 _Well..._

"SNAP!"

"DAMMIT! How the hell did you beat me again?" Freddy Krueger growled, pounding his fist on the table and sending his alcoholic beverage crashing to the floor.

Chucky leapt onto the table and triumphantly declared, "You don't fuck with the Chuck!" The former killer doll's plastic lips curled upwards to smile a devious smile as he celebrated his victory against the once Elm Street killer.

Freddy and Chucky had played the card game 'Snap' four times now, and the killer doll keep on winning...much to Freddy's annoyance. There were a lot of things that got on the nerves of the burnt dream demon and losing to buddy/rival, Charles 'Chucky' Lee Ray, was one of them, despite the two having this seemingly immature friendship and understanding together. They were the same...yet weren't. Confusingly enough.

"How 'bout another round, Freddy? Chucky feels lucky!" the doll smirked, looking smugger by the second.

Freddy shook his head and leaned in closer to him, pushing his burnt face into Chucky's stitched up plastic face, making him jump back and turn his face away - wafting his hand back and forth. "Man, you need a tic-tac or somethin'! Your breath smells like you ate burnt-shit!" Chucky choked. "Then again, with that face of yours-"

Before the doll cound finish his taunt, Freddy grabbed the edge of the table and nudged it very slightly, and this was enough to send the doll toppling off the edge and landing with a thud back on his chair.

As Freddy snickered, Chucky jumped back up on the table so he could face Freddy without getting a crick in the neck. "Don't like to be beat, do ya Fred? You're such a bad loser, man!"

Freddy folded his arms and sneered. "No, Chucky. More like YOU'RE a bad cheater!"

"It's snap! You can't fucking cheat at snap!" Instantly, Chucky's grin melted away. His face turned to a scowl and his plastic blood shot eyes flashed with anger before taking a huge knife from out of his pocket. "Just try and say that about me again!"

Freddy unfolded his arms and put his right-gloved hand in the air, clanking all his finger knives together and smiling smugly - satisfied with the way he'd annoyed Chucky. "You heard me, you plastic shrimp! I said YOU...ARE...A...BAD... _CHEEEEATEEERRRRRR_!" Freddy said in a slow, patronising voice.

Oh yeah...and it was worth mentioning that the two couldn't go five minutes without getting into a rather childish fight, and it seemed like another was about to be witnessed.

Chucky quivered with the rage as he took those words in, raising his knife-wielding arm to take a stab at Freddy, who had also raised his arm ready to slash Chucky with his gloved knives.

"BRING IT ON, DOLL BOY!" the dream demon sneered.

Suddenly, before they could take their shots, both of their sharp weapons spontaneously jumped from their hands and flew across the room. Chucky and Freddy stood there perfectly still and open-mouthed. "What the he..!" Chucky began to speak, but he didn't get a chance to finish as thick chains appeared from above, wrapping quickly around them and holding them in place.

Freddy rolled his eyes and shook his head - he knew what this meant. "Great! Now you've done it, you plastic jerk! You've gone and pissed off Pinny-boy!"

Chucky opened his mouth wide, flabbergasted at Freddy's barefaced cheek. " _Me_?! You're the one who threw a girly hissy fit over a stupid game of cards!"

At that moment, a tall and elegant man dressed in leather with pins driven into his head - his eyes dark and void of expression and his skin deathly pale - stepped out of the shadows. His face bore a disapproving expression as he eyed the two bound ex-slashers. "Charles, Frederick, what is the meaning of this childish spat?" he gently asked, speaking in a deep, ethereal voice, and his accent distinctly English.

Xipe Totec, also known as Pinhead; keeper and leader of the club, at least whenever the actual owner is away, and stressed out Cenobite, was here!

Chucky and Freddy both looked at each other. "He started it!" they both yelled in unison.

Pinhead sighed heavily. If he were human, then surely he would have had a nervous breakdown by now. "Why must every game that you two fools play have to descend into a full blown squabble? I am fast losing my patience with both of you!"

Chucky hung his head. "Aw, come on Pinhead! You know that saying? Boys will be boys? We're just passionate."

"That statement holds no truth. Your gender should not dictate whether or not you're acting like erratic Neanderthals."

Freddy snorted. "Ha, joke's on you. I've never been to Holland."

"What? Not _Netherlands_ , I meant..." Pinhead sighed and narrowed his ebony eyes at the ever- squabbling pair. "Why I am in a club full of moronic idiots I'll never know!"

Chucky scoffed at the Cenobite's statement. "You say that, and yet you always kiss up to Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there!"

He was gesturing towards two hulking masked figures sitting in the corner of the room playing another board game, this one being 'Guess Who'. Though the two weren't getting very far due to their mute nature. One wore a hockey mask and the other had an emotionless Halloween one with the facial features of Captain Kirk. They were none other than Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers respectively.

"Unlike you two," Pinhead continued. "Those two behave accordingly."

"Oh yeah!" Freddy shook his head and huffed. "What about the time we had those partying teenagers raving about next door last Friday 13th? Did momma's boy act accordingly then?"

Pinhead thought back to that time...that wasn't a very pleasant time for anyone, specifically Jason and the teenagers he went after. "Perhaps they slip up in their behaviour sometimes, but not as often as either of you!"

"Cuz we're special!" the burnt demon shot back while swatting away one of the chains hanging nearby. "Look, I hate to interrupt your little rant, PinBoy," he said sarcastically. "But these chains are kinda hurting."

As Freddy spoke, Jason and Michael approached, curious to see what all the arguing was about. Freddy groaned when he saw them. "Uh-oh! Speak of the Diablo, here come the two dumb mutes - just our luck!" he grimaced.

Pinhead turned to address the big guys. He was tall, but Jason and Michael made him look like Leprechaun by comparison! "Michael, Jason...all is well. Charles and Frederick are getting dealt with accordingly. If they don't start behaving soon - I shall tear their souls apart!"

Both Chucky and Freddy sighed in unison. "Ooooh, again with the soul tearing thing! You seriously need some new material, Spikey!" Chucky bellowed, irritated.

Freddy nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I'm sick of hearing how our _'suffering will be legendary'_! Ya know, Pin cushion, you're about as scary as the hockey-puck in drag!"

Jason took out his machete and lunged toward Freddy, ready to slice his head off, and he would have had it not been for Pinhead's quick intervention. "Aww!" the dream demon's mocking voice dripped with sarcasm and confidence whilst Jason was held back by the pinheaded Cenobite. "Hit a nerve, Mama's boy?!"

If there was one fight that could easily eclipse Freddy and Chucky's, it would be the dream demon's and Jason's. The two could not stand each other. It was a miracle to even have them exist in the same room together without tearing each other apart, not for the lack of trying occasionally.

"ENOUGH!" Pinhead shrieked.

Freddy smirked while Chucky, Michael and Jason were all taken aback by the usually calm and mild-mannered pinned demon's angry cry. "Ooops, we've made PinBoy angry! Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots!" Freddy mocked.

Chucky huffed. "Will you shut the fuck up, you crispy raisin?! Or we'll never hear the end of this!"

Pinhead's anger soon diminished, and a slight smile tugged the corners of his cool lips. "Gentlemen, you will be released on one condition. You'll each apologise to one another, and mean it."

Freddy rolled his eyes. "Jeez, trust us to get lumbered with a bloody pacifist Cenobite!" he muttered.

"FREDERICK! My patience is wearing thin!" the Cenobite bellowed.

Freddy closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, whatever Pinny!" He turned to look at Chucky. "I am truly sorry, Chuck. It won't happen again." Freddy said in a cocky, half-hearted manner. He then turned his attention to Pinhead. "There! Are you happy now...your _Majesty_!?"

Freddy was immediately released from his restraints, rather abruptly, and fell to the floor - much to the amusement of Pinhead, Chucky, Jason and Michael.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING, MAGGOT-INFESTED PEA BRAINED ASSHOLES OR I'LL CUT YA HEADS OFF AND STICK THEM ON SPIKES FOR THE VULTURES TO PICK AT!" Freddy screamed, making Michael and Jason hang their heads down and Chucky to struggle to stifle his laughter. He smirked and turned to Pinhead. "See, being intimidating isn't that hard!"

Pinhead, unmoved by Freddy's threat, merely cleared his throat and turned his attention to Chucky. "Now that Frederick's... _'apologised'_ to you, do you have something you want to say to him, Charles?"

Chucky rolled his eyes and huffed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm really sorry, Fred. I simply can't wait to get down so I can snog your face off!" he said.

The both of them shuddered at the thought of kissing one another.

Just like Freddy, Chucky was abruptly released from his restraints - falling to the floor and landing on his plastic rear end.

Freddy roared with the laughter. "Aww, did the cute little dolly fall on his ass? Aww, poor baby! Let's call Nurse Barbie to make you feel better." he said mockingly.

Chucky, rubbing his back end, glared at Freddy. "Least I can get action, unlike you! Still auditioning for the Forty year old virgin?" he yelled.

Freddy jumped forward, and the two were at it again.

 _'Oh, not this foolishness again!'_ Pinhead thought to himself despairingly, rubbing his temple. Michael and Jason couldn't be bothered to do anything else; there was no point in butting for the time being, so they merely headed back to continue their more peaceful, if never-ending games...didn't help that next on their list was Charades.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Chucky were... _bonding._

"Ah, go fuck a blow-up doll, ginger snap!"

"Go to Hell, Pizza Face!"

"Go find yourself a shoebox to live in, shorty!"

"Go light yourself on fire...oh yeah, silly me YOU DONE THAT ONE ALREADY!"

"SO DID YOU!"

''

''

"SHUT UP!"

Pinhead shook his head in annoyance and closed his eyes. He watched for a few moments longer as the two homicidal maniacs exchanged insults back and forth. If he didn't break it up soon, they would just go on and on!

"Stop this foolishness at once! Or I'll personally see to it from the manager herself that you both be banned from coming here!" Pinhead yelled authoritatively.

Chucky and Freddy ceased in their petty squabbling, and then turned to gawp at Pinhead, their eyes widened in sheer terror at the mere mention of being banned from the club.

Naturally, they'd rather be out killing, or attempting to find a body to inhabit. But since they were banned from doing so, all they had was this club. To them, it was better than being tortured for an eternity in Hell by Pinhead himself, and Pinhead knew this.

The Cenobite smiled contentedly once the troublesome duo quietened down. "That's better. Now, go and find another game to play before I drag you both to my realm kicking and screaming." Pinhead then turned on his heel. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have to return to my chess game with Angelique."

Freddy scoffed. "How can you play something as boring as chess?"

"I'll have you know that chess is quite the stimulating game. It requires patience, knowledge, and an analytic and strong mind. Something I hope the two of you acquire soon!"

Chucky smirked and leaned closer to Freddy so that he could whisper in his ear. "Yeah, I bet that Angelique chick would rather do something else with PinBoy that's stimulating."

Not quite hearing what the doll had said, Pinhead stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze toward Chucky. "What was that?"

"Er...I was just saying good luck." Chucky replied and over exaggerated a thumbs-up gesture to the Cenobite.

Unconvinced, but not willing to spend another moment arguing with the two of them, Pinhead turned heel and walked away. "Of course you were."

As Pinhead left Chucky and Freddy to sulk and pout, someone suddenly burst through the door. Before anyone could say anything, a black figure came waltzing in and shouting to the heavens.

"WHAAAATZZZZUPPP! Who's ready to play some snap!?" Ghostface cried out excitedly, before stopping and finding himself in an awkward position as Freddy and Chucky stared at him. "Are we playing another game?"

The scream-mask ex-killer wasn't as much of a frequent visitor as some of the others, and nobody knew quite who he was, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to burst in and start a wild party whenever he got the chance.

Freddy shook his head in a defeated manner. "We're not in a gaming mood anymore."

A smile curled on Chucky's face. "He's just mad 'cause I beat him agai- OW!" He gasped as Freddy elbowed him in the stomach.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. Getting Back at Pinhead

Chapter Two

Getting Back at Pinhead

Chucky and Freddy both stood and stared at each other for a second, pouting so much you could balance a cup and saucer on their lips! The silence was unbearable, so Chucky decided to break the ice first. "Well, what other game shall we play, Freddo?" he asked.

Freddy put his gloved hand to his face. "Hmm, I dunno. It has to be something that we won't get competitive over.''

"Mission fucking impossible!" Chucky stated. The two sighed heavily, bored out of their minds after having all their ' _fun_ ' sucked out by Pinhead's threats earlier.

As the two of them slumped themselves across the surface of the bar, they couldn't help but glance over toward Pinhead and Angelique's chess game. Even if it wasn't a game that didn't thrill them to the bone, it was still at least something to catch their attention. They hadn't a clue what the rules were, or even who was winning; instead they listened in to catch what Pinhead and the Hellish Princess were talking about.

Pinhead grinned confidently as he moved another piece forward. "I'm afraid that during the course of these games, you have become quite sloppy. I can read your moves two steps beforehand."

Angelique replied with shared assurance. "Do not be so sure, Leviathan's favourite son. Deception is key in a game like this.'' She took her turn, letting her hand linger on her piece for a little while as she waited for Pinhead's turn. He made his move, lifting one of his soldiers over hers, claiming it. He retrieved her piece, but not before she brushed her hand along his in a sultry manner.

Noticing this, Freddy snickered before shouting out across the room. "Why Mrs Robinson, you're trying to seduce me!"

Pinhead sharply turned before glaring at the dream demon. "Will you quiet down?!"

Freddy didn't respond to the Cenobite, as he and Chucky were too preoccupied in giggling like little schoolgirls at Pinhead's outburst.

Pinhead shook his head in frustration and returned to his game with Angelique. "I have a feeling this club is becoming more like a kindergarten with those two imbeciles, and I'm the unfortunate adult who must care for them."

Angelique waved her hand nonchalantly. "Do not let them bother our time together."

Even though Freddy and Chucky weren't the sharpest weapons in a killer's collections, even they could pick up on the... _over-friendliness_ that Angelique would show for Pinhead every time she would come to the club for a visit. Unlike most of the other members like Michael or Jason, or even more infrequent such as Ghostface, Angelique rarely stopped by, but only if Pinhead was present.

They knew very little of her, only that her name was Angelique and she was the Princess of the Cenobite domain. Beyond that, they knew nothing.

Eager to find out more about their gorgeous guest, Freddy picked up one of the cards and attempted to fling it in the direction of Ghostface, Michael and Jason, whom were all getting really involved in a game of charades. At that moment, it was Ghostface's turn, as the masked figure stumbled about in a drowsy fashion with his arms extended, clearly pretending to be a zombie.

Michael held up a cue card to communicate, ** _'A Zombie?'_**

Ghostface nodded and gestured for them to keep guessing. It was quick to figure out that due to the lack of speech between the masked giants, they would have to use another method of interaction to guess the act. **_'Dawn of the Dead?'_**

Ghostface shook his head.

 ** _'28 Days Later?'_**

Nope.

 ** _'The Walking Dead?'_**

Still no.

 ** _'That one episode of Spongebob Squarepants that had fish zombies in them?'_**

At this stage, Freddy and Chucky, now watching them, were more interested in finding out where Michael and Jason were seemingly pulling out these new cue cards from then hearing Ghostface's answer.

Giving up, Ghostface sighed and looked at his game opponents with disappointment. "Come on guys, how can you not know?"

The two merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Kristian Bush's Trailer Hitch! The country music video with the zombies in it! No?"

 ** _'I'm more of an Alice Cooper person!'_ **Jason replied.

Michael followed up. ** _'I have a guilty pleasure spot for Rob Zombie.'_**

"I clearly have to play that song for you two to get an idea."

He wouldn't get the chance though, as Ghostface felt a sharp pain on the back of his head from where Freddy and flung the card at him. He turned to the dream demon. "Ahhh, that really hurt!"

"Tough shit!" Freddy retorted before nodding his head over to Angelique. ''Do you know anything more about the chick always coming 'ere with Pinny-boy? She is hot!''

Ghostface looked towards Angelique and then back to Freddy. "Not really."

"Well you're useless!" Chucky said.

From the back, Jason held up a new cue card. **_'She's an old friend of Pinhead's is all I know.'_**

Chucky scoffed. "Judging by the way she's putting the moves on Pinster, I doubt that she's just an old friend."

"Don't listen to hockey puck," Freddy insulted casually. "He doesn't know what it's like to have women flirting with him. He has a face only a mother could love."

Not missing a beat, Jason replied. **_'And you have a face not even your own mother could love.'_**

Out of nowhere, Chucky burst into a fit of laughter so strong he nearly rolled off his chair. "Oh, oh, BURN! He just destroyed you! You got wrecked!" The killer toy felt his sides splitting from the constant laughing while Freddy folded his arms and sulked back down onto his chair. There was no coming back from a taunt like that. He hated to admit it, but he had to give this round to Voorhees.

Meanwhile, Pinhead did his best to ignore the distractions going on around him, and he made one last move that made him believe he had won the game. "Checkmate. I am sorry to say this, my dear Princess, but I believe this game is mine for today. You put on a good show, but-"

He was silenced by Angelique, who placed a finger over his cold lips. "Don't sound so victorious," Then, she made another move and found herself before his Queen. " _Checkmate_!"

"What?!" Pinhead gasped. He looked at the chessboard and found that she was right; she had bested him, right underneath his very nose. "Impossible."

Angelique rose from her seat, walking around the table in a seductive manner toward Pinhead, before stopping and leaning down close to him. Oh yeah; Angelique was not very subtle with the blatantly obvious flirtatious attitude with her Lord and Master. Either he was oblivious to the fact that she wanted him and desired him, or he was aware and simply didn't care. "You should know by now, I always get what I want. I'll see you later, Favoured Son." she murmured, her lips inches away from his own, as if teasing him, before backing away and walking toward the club exit, leaving a very shocked Pinhead in his seat.

Before she could leave, Chucky wolf-whistled at her, catching her attention. The doll then stood on the table and puffed out his chest in an effort to make himself seem taller. "Hey, do I get one too, toots?" Chucky panted, wriggling his wonky eyebrows.

Angelique looked to him like he was a disease. "Hmp! In your dreams, dolly!" she replied with a scowl, turning on her heel and walking out the doorway.

Freddy couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Haha! Who's the one who got wrecked now?"

Chucky blushed for a second, then glared evilly at Freddy. "Ah, kiss my shiny plastic butt, roasty!" he snarled.

Ignoring Chucky, Freddy smirked at an unamused Pinhead. "Well, well PinBoy, she really fancies the pants - er - I'm sorry, _skirt_ off you!"

Pinhead narrowed his eyes murderously. "Be silent, you childish buffoons! Angelique does not desire me."

"Doesn't desire you!?" Chucky questioned, staring at Pinhead like he was insane. "The only way she could have been more obvious about desiring you would be to put signal lights on her thighs pointing towards her vagina!"

"Do not be so vulgar." Pinhead replied. "It is Hell she desires. That, and she finds amusement in using her feminine wiles as a way of complete dominance over me." he said, almost looking ashamed.

Chucky and Freddy burst into laughter. "Whoa! The great Pinhead of Hell is being pushed around by some Goth chick!"

Pinhead smirked. "That couldn't be further from the truth. No woman holds that kind of power over me."

Just then, an idea hatched in the back of Freddy's mind. He may have finally found a way to not only have some fun, but also have a little pop at Pinhead for earlier too. "Really? 'Cause if I recall, there was one woman who seemed to get you to do as she wanted."

He had the attention and curiosity of everyone in the room now, including a very perplexed Pinhead. "You really think so?"

"I _know_ so!"

"Then your thoughts betray you." Pinhead scoffed, turning away.

"Yeah, what was her name again?" Freddy pondered. "I think she was a poofy-haired brunette, very hot. Gave you quite a bit of trouble from what I've heard. Was the Queen of bargains and deals. You were practically the biggest pushover in history when it came to her. Ringing any bells?"

It took Pinhead a moment, but he soon realised whom Freddy was referring to. He bolted up from his chair with an embarrassed look on his face and widened eyes that he tried to mask with an enraged expression. "This is preposterous! I will hear no more of these ridiculous ramblings. Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen." He then turned heel and hurried out of the room.

As Freddy sat there, grinning gleefully at getting under Pinhead's skin for the first time today, the others looked on in bafflement. "What's up with him?" Ghostface questioned.

 ** _'You really seemed to get his blood boiling.'_ **Michael wrote.

Even Chucky wasn't quite following with what his buddy in crime was trying to achieve. "He was acting like he had pins up his ass as well as his head."

"Yep." Freddy chuckled darkly, playing with his finger knives.

"Is it a good idea to piss the dude off? I dunno about you, but I don't fancy being strung up again by that freakin' over sized, cross dressing voodoo doll from Hell!" Chucky stated.

"Sure, but seeing his pissed off face is the highlight of my existence, and I just thought of how we can take Spikey down a peg or two." Freddy declared with an evil grin.

Ghostface slowly raised his hand. "Uh, don't you mean pin or two?"

"Shut it!"

Chucky turned to Freddy, showing interest. "Oooh, are we gonna use his face as one of those traffic things that stop cars from speeding?" the doll inquired.

Freddy shook his head. "Nope, even better." He leaned in closer to whisper his evil plan in Chucky's ear. They both start to snigger manically while Ghostface, Michael and Jason leaned forward in the hopes of hearing what the troublesome duo was planning. Unfortunately, they were unable to hear anything before Freddy finished.

"I'm down with that!" Chucky squealed, excited at the revenge plan.

 _ **'What are you two planning?'**_ Jason inquired.

"None of your business, hockey puck!" Freddy yelled at the silent giant. Before Jason could retort, Freddy and Chucky were already on the move, rushing out of the room and out of sight.

Michael and Jason looked at each other. The one time Halloween killer held up a cue card. **_'You think they're going to do something stupid?'_**

 ** _'It's Freddy. Yes! And people say we're the stupid ones.'_**

 ** _'I know. Our inability to speak does not have any relation whatsoever to our intelligence. I went to college.'_**

 ** _'Really?'_**

 ** _'Well, I would have if I hadn't been arrested when I was a kid.'_**

 ** _'I hear ya.'_**

With the two finishing their mute conversation, Ghostface looked on puzzled, rubbing the back of his head and looking around the table as if trying to find something. "Where are you guys getting those cue cards from?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the club, the bar room to be exact, Pinhead tapped his fingers on the wooden surface of the bar, deep in thought and trying to shake away the anxiety that Freddy had brought on by mentioning.. _.her,_ the mere mention of the very person who brought about so many conflicting emotions in the Cenobite...and Freddy knew this. He knew she was the pinheaded Cenobite's ultimate weakness, like Kryptonite was Superman's.

He shook his head and sighed. "Get ahold of yourself, Xipe. It was just petty insults by a vulgar individual. He isn't going to do anything about it. He doesn't even know where to find her."

Well, Pinhead didn't get much time to reassure himself further...because from behind, Freddy took aim with a wooden baseball bat, and brought it down on Pinhead's skull. At that, poor Pinhead fell to the floor unconscious. "Sweet dreams, Pinny-boy!" Freddy chuckled before trying to lift the bat back up, but was unable to as the bat was now embedded within the pins decorated across the Cenobite's head.

"What are you doing?" Chucky questioned.

"It won't budge. I think it's stuck!" With a little success, the two tried the pull the bat off of Pinhead. But all this accomplished was swaying the unconscious Pinhead's head around a bit, knocking it into close by objects. If he wasn't out cold already, he most certainly was now.

Eventually, Freddy gave in. "Forget it. Just leave the bat there for now," He turned his attention to Chucky. "Okay, doll boy, give ya missus a call. You know what to do?"

Chucky mock saluted Freddy. "Yes sir!"

Taking his cell phone from his pocket, Chucky dialled his wife's number. After a few rings, she finally picked up.

 _"He-llo?"_ a sultry voice crooned on the other end.

"Hi Tiff, it's Chucky."

Tiffany's voice turned harsher. _"CHUCKY! Where the hell are you? Playing around with other sluts while I look after our children? You dirty pervert!"_

Chucky shook his head and gritted his teeth. "No, no. It's nothing like that babe. I'm just down the club with the boys." he explained.

Freddy couldn't help but giggle immaturely. "Oooh, I didn't know you swung that way!"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!?" the doll yelled back at the snickering Freddy.

On the other side of the line, Tiffany huffed. _"Well, isn't that typical? You seem to spend more time at that stupid club than you do your own family!"_ she yelled down the phone.

Chucky moved away from the phone for a moment to whisper to himself. "Probably because I don't get nagged at while at the club."

 _"What was that?"_ Tiffany screamed in Chucky's ear.

"Nothing, sweety. Now will ya shut ya cake hole for one fucking minute would ya, Tiff!? I need you to do us a big favour."

Tiffany became intrigued. _"What is it you're up to?"_

"Well, we were just thinking...actually, Pinhead was thinking and telling me, 'cause we're great pals and get along soooo well..." he mumbled sarcastically.

The sarcasm was lost on Tiff as she sighed dreamily. _"Aww, Pinhead...now there's a real man. I'm sure if he had a girlfriend, he wouldn't keep dumping her for some rundown old club."_

Chucky decided to fill her in on the revenge plan, not taking notice of his wife's gushy praise for Pinhead. "Ya see, Pinhead's now taking a nap, courtesy of Freddy..."

 _"Aww, Pinhead's so cute when he's sleeping."_

After a long while, Chucky narrowed his eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that! Look, I need you to do this one thing for me, Tiff. Pinhead mentioned that he would like to have a reunion with an old friend, and I figured that you might know her..."

While Chucky chatted with his wife, Freddy began dragging Pinhead across the floor, struggling a considerable amount. The Cenobite was no lightweight, and the bat still stuck in his head certainly didn't help matters. At one point, Freddy stepped on the wooden object and slipped, landing in a heap and causing crash so loud, even Tiffany heard it.

 _"What was that?"_ she asked.

"Uh, nothing, nothing." Chucky rushed then went back to business. "So, can you bring her to the club or not?"

 _"Okay, don't get your dungarees in a twist. We'll be there soon."_

"All right, see ya in a bit, babe." He hung up and dashed over the Freddy. "For a killer, you're pretty shit at dragging a body."

"Shut up, he weighs a lot more than he seems." Freddy said while heaving Pinhead onto a chair. "Urgh, now the unpleasant part. You do it!"

Chucky glared at him. "Me? No way. This was your plan. Besides, you've already got the knives to use." He pointed to Freddy's glove.

He couldn't argue with the doll there. He wasn't looking forward to this part of the plan. As Chucky watched on in amusement, he began to use his forefinger knife to slice into Pinhead's leather uniform, and then soon he was able to tear it away, removing it in a couple of swift swoops.

They weren't enjoying the fact they were stripping Pinhead nude, but they believed that the end result would be well worth it.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	3. One Hell of an Embarassment

Chapter Three

One Hell of an Embarrassment

"So, do you have any idea what this is about?"

"I don't know the full story," Tiffany responded honestly to her friend. "All Chucky said to me was that Pinhead wanted to have a meet up with you, and to bring you both along."

Tiffany's two female companions stared at each other, equally confused about all this. "Seems kind of out of nowhere."

"Hopefully this won't have been a wasted trip." one of the companions huffed in annoyance as the three women hurried toward the club, unsure of what they might find...especially since Chucky and Freddy were planning it. Though they rationalised that if Pinhead was involved, this shouldn't be too bad...right?

The thought of meeting Pinhead once again brought out very mixed feelings in the two, one in particular. She wasn't sure why the Cenobite would want to meet up, but she did have one little theory of hers that she didn't want to divulge in too much as to get her feelings tangled up.

Soon enough, Tiffany and the others arrived in front of the club, greeted by the trio consisting of Ghostface, Michael and Jason. Judging by the way they were just standing around, scratching the back of their heads, they seemed to be just as clueless as the ladies were.

Tiffany called out to him. "Hey, Ghosthead? Do you know what Chucky is up to?" She didn't seem to be aware that she stated the masked individual's name incorrectly.

"It-it's _Ghostface_...and I don't know what's happening."

 _ **'Freddy and Chucky told us to stand out here and wait.'** _Michael told them through cue card.

"Freddy's in on this too?'' one of Tiffany's companions sighed. "This can only end badly if that guy is involved."

Jason nodded his head. _ **'Tell me about it, sista!'**_

"Wait," Ghostface cut in. "What are you doing here? Don't you usually have your own club that's ladies only? And who's your buddies?"

Tiffany's companions waved awkwardly. "Hi."

"Chucky phoned me earlier to tell me to bring them. There was something about having a reunion with Pinhead." Tiffany said.

"Hmm, that's weird. I haven't seen Pinhead for a while."

"Really?" one of Tiffany's female friends spoke out with a little too much concern, mixed with interest. "I mean, not that I mind...I just..." She stared off into the distance and hoped that someone would change the subject. "Just wondering why we've all been dragged out here."

At that moment, Freddy's confident voice rang out loud. "I'm glad you asked that question hot-stuff."

Everyone grunted as Freddy and Chucky came onto the scene, standing in front of the entrance door. None more so annoyed than Jason, who was practically rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

Chucky and Tiffany's eyes met, and the doll couldn't resist a sly wink. "Hey, babe..."

"Don't you ' _hey babe'_ me, Charles Lee Ray! You rarely come to visit, and you never call as much as you should, and when you do it's all hush hush and probably just some stupid joke that you think you can pull on me and my friends."

He looked on, feigning offence. "Tiff, would I do something like that?"

"Yes!" everyone agreed unanimously, even Freddy.

Through gritted, plastic teeth, Chucky continued. "This time it's different. What Freddy and I are going to show you will make you laugh so hard, you'll wet your pants. Especially you two fine young ladies." he said with a cool swagger, though this did nothing to impress the two newcomers.

"Whatever you're planning to show us, just get it over with." one of the girls replied with a snarky tone.

Freddy and Chucky slowly moved away from the door, and the dream demon reached for the knob and slowly turned. "If you insist..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinhead was slowly beginning to stir, adjusting himself to find better comfort on the chair he was occupying. He opened his eyes slowly, the room was initially dark before a blinding light enveloped him, and sent his head spinning. "W-w-where am I?" he groaned.

Suddenly, he heard Freddy's voice beside him. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!"

"Oh...my... _God!_ " Suddenly, the shocked and screechy voice of Tiffany with the lungs of Jennifer Tilly caused Pinhead's eyes to snap open. He slowly rose from his seat, holding his head in pain - looking toward the cackling group.

"What happened? What is so amusing?" Pinhead asked, starting to get some feeling back.

"Wow, Pinnina, you are one hum-dinga!" Chucky feigned an approved murmur.

Pinhead looked down at his body and gasped. His leathers had been removed and replaced by a girly pink bikini, and socks were stuffed down the top to make it look like he had breasts. He also had a blonde wig placed on top of his head and red lipstick was smeared over his mouth. To say he was not amused would be an understatement. "WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE TO ME?" he yelled angrily.

Chucky and Freddy both stood with their arms crossed, looking particularly smug. "Freddy and me chose a game in which we both knew we wouldn't get competitive over, and I must say Pinnina, we haven't so far." Chucky said with a giggle.

"Yeah, it's a really cool game. We call it _'Let's make an ass of Pinhead!'_ and sure enough we have!" Freddy chuckled, taking pictures of the bikini-clad Cenobite with his cell phone.

Pinhead's hands ran all over his body, trying to conceal any part of him that was donning the pink material, and any bare part of his flesh that was showing.

The others in the group couldn't contain their laughter. Ghostface was rolling around the ground, looking like he was about to die of laughter on the spot. Michael and Jason held onto each other as they silently giggled away, whilst throwing their heads back...which looked incredibly strange due to their emotionless masks.

Pinhead groaned. "So your game was to humiliate me in front of the whole club?"

Chucky and Freddy both cleared their throats, tears streaming down their faces because of the constant laughing. "Oh, you betcha! And we didn't just stop with the club members either, PINelope. We brought a couple of your friends along to see you. Thought you'd appreciate a nice, girly chat!" Freddy said, indicating behind him.

He glanced over and at first caught sight of Tiffany laughing away and holding her sides. While he would rather Chucky's wife not see him in this state, he didn't see how this would be any worse...that is until he saw who was standing behind her.

The two women, whom were also laughing away, Pinhead recognised instantly, and his eyes bulged out from their sockets...and his cheeks turned a slight tinge of red. His dark heart did somersaults when he looked into the beautiful and amused brown eyes of none other than...

"Kirsty...?" the Cenobite murmured, his eyes fixed on the only human to escape his grasp AND bargain with him, who now stood before him. Once he realized how he sounded, he soon changed tact and his voice turned harsher...especially when he saw who was also stood there. "Kirsty Cotton? Joey Summerskill? Why are you...what brings you here?"

Joey looked him up and down, and commented in between chuckles. "Well, I knew you always wore that leather skirt, but I never knew how in touch with your feminine side you were until now!" she mocked.

The whole group erupted into even more laughter, while Pinhead glared murderously at everyone. "I AM NOT IN TOUCH WITH MY FEMININE SIDE AND I DO NOT WEAR A SKIRT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, come on! You must be the only Cenobite in Hell to wear a skirt!" Joey teased him further.

Pinhead was incensed with rage. "For the love of Leviathan, I wear a cassock, NOT a skirt! As for this outrageousness, this is Charles and Frederick's foolish idea of a joke and I'm not amused! To make a mockery of myself would be to make a mockery of Hell!"

Everyone was too busy laughing at the expense of Pinhead that they did not notice Kirsty walking a little closer to him, giggling away just as much, but trying to offer a sympathetic look. "Oh come on, it's not that bad."

"You try wearing this ridiculous get up and tell me that this is not..." Pinhead halted mid-sentence, his eyes widening once more. Realising he had embarrassed himself further, he turned and looked at anything that wasn't her. "Never mind."

Chucky flicked his wrist in mockery. "Oh look, Pinhead and Kirsty are already talking fashion."

"WE ARE NOT TALKING FASHION!" Pinhead yelled at the top of his voice, startling Kirsty. He took a deep breath; any more shouting and his throat would most likely cave in. "At least, it can't get much worse..."

"Oh favoured son?" Angelique's voice rang out.

Pinhead didn't have any time to hide as the demonic princess rounded the corner, dressed in a provocative dress. She froze, both figuratively and literally as the sight before her took hold. Without another word, she turned heel and walked away. "Leviathan will not be pleased to know of this."

"No, don't. Just bathe your eyes in holy water and forget you saw this madness, Princess!" Pinhead called out to her, but it was too late, she was long gone. It was hard to tell if she was freaked out by Pinhead's striking appearance or aroused by it. Knowing her, it was probably both. After all, some of his flesh was exposed for the demonic Princess to feast her eyes upon.

Before Pinhead could make a run for it, Freddy and Chucky raced toward the door blocking his escape, and it was at that very moment another figure stepped in through the entrance. "Oh, you can't leave now. We have one more surprise for you, PinBoy."

"I fail to see who else can see me in this sta-" Pinhead started before nearly biting his tongue when he saw whom had entered the room. Everyone turned their heads towards the stranger, standing in the doorway, decked out accordingly in an old style military uniform dating back to the First World War. Pinhead couldn't believe his misfortune. "Oh no, not YOU!" he groaned.

Ghostface leaned in close to Tiffany. "Who's that?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But is it just me, or does he look an awful lot like Pinhead?"

Kirsty shook her head. "No, it's not just you. There's a reason this gentleman looks like Pinhead..."

Hearing that slight compliment slip through Kirsty's lips, Pinhead turned to stare at her. "Gentleman? Why does he receive the kind words, while _we_ were talking fashion?" he bellowed with a hint of jealousy present.

Ghostface turned to him. "I thought you said you two weren't-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" he bellowed, silencing everyone.

The stranger smiled confidently at his counterpart. "I always thought you were a more elegant and poised figure than that, my other half?"

"Other half?" most of the group questioned, including Jason and Michael with cue cards and all.

Not including Freddy and Chucky, who were more amused seeing Pinhead's reaction to the stranger's entrance, Joey Summerskill seemed to be the only other one pleased to see him again. "Elliot! You're here?''

Joey dashed up to Elliot Spencer, the human that Pinhead once was, and jumped into his arms - giving him a heartfelt hug. "How did you get here?" she asked.

"I would like to know that also." Pinhead quipped, rolling his eyes.

A very proud looking Freddy leaned up against the doorway, sending the Cenobite a gloating look. "I managed to pull a few strings with a few guys on the other side. Brought your old buddy here out of Limbo and told him he'd get a good laugh if he came here."

"I never thought I'd say this," Elliot said. "But you were right. This is a sight I'd never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing."

Pinhead pointed at him and looked ready to explode with rage. "You will avert your eyes and never speak of this to anyone ever again, Spencer." It was hard to tell if Pinhead's face was going red from the bubbling rage building up inside, or if Chucky and Freddy had put too much make-up blusher on his cheeks.

Tiffany rubbed her temple. "Hold on, I'm still confused. How is this Elliot person Pinhead's other half?"

"Yeah," Ghostface agreed, though for a different reason. ''When were you ever going to tell us you got married?''

Pinhead facepalmed like he had never done before, almost causing shock waves in the room because of the impact of his superior strength and the mental rage that had been boiling over.

Jason poked Ghostface's shoulder to get his attention. **_'I don't think they mean that kind of other half.'_**

"It's a long story," Kirsty stated. "Elliot and Pinhead are like two sides of the same coin. Elliot was Pinhead's human self before he became a Cenobite. Right, Joey?" She turned to her friend, only to get no response as she found the reporter and Elliot were still staring at each other. "Joey?"

"Huh?" She was immediately knocked out of her trance. "Oh yes, that's right. And Elliot and I met once before, so that's how we know each other."

The gears clicked together in Tiffany's head. "Oooh, so _this_ is that handsome Englishman you talked about meeting years ago."

"Wait, what?" Elliot queried, confused.

Now it was Joey's turn to go red in the face as she tried to laugh off Tiffany's comment. "No, no, no, I never said that. I-I mean, not that he's n-not handsome. Just not my kind of handsome."

Chucky sneered and slowly shook his head as he watched this scene play out. "This is like one of those sappy rom-coms I hate so much."

He'd wish he hadn't said that out loud, because Tiffany was on in case immediately, towering over his small body and glaring down at him angrily. "You told me you loved those movies!"

Chucky retorted with a glare of his own before ranting angrily. "I lied, okay babe? Guys do that all the time when they're forced to watch chick-flicks with their women. Those movies you make me watch really suck! I thought I'd never stop throwing up! All that _'ooh marry me'_ this and all that gross kissing! Urgh! You call them fucking pansy movies entertainment? HA! Romance is dead, toots - face it!"

"Well, maybe if you would actually watch the films instead of making obscene hand gestures all the way through-"

"That's the only thing that keeps me entertained when sitting through them!"

Tiffany was about to retort but was cut off by Freddy's finger knives scraping across the walls which caused pain for all those present. Everyone's hands flew to their ears to block out the awful, screeching sound.

Once he got everyone's attention, Freddy lowered his hand. "Oh I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?" he muttered sarcastically.

Kirsty stared at him angrily. "What the hell? That hurt!"

"That was the intention. And if any of you were paying attention instead of watching Barbie and Ken having a bitch fight, you'd notice that Pinnina is missing." he said indicating to Pinhead who was no longer standing in the room.

* * *

Elsewhere, Pinhead gazed at himself in the mirror with relief as he discarded the last bit of embarrassing make-up and clothing that Freddy and Chucky had forced him into. He sighed heavily and raked his fingers over his face, trying to contain his rage from spilling over and threatening to tear this place apart with his chains just so he would have the pleasure of ripping the twosome's souls out of their bodies.

But he didn't let it slip. He had to be the mature one in these situations. It was his job to keep these fools in line, not to lower himself to their pathetic level. But even he could never surely let Freddy and Chucky get away with this madness...could he?

At that moment, Angelique sultrily draped herself against the frame of the open door, bringing him out of his thoughts. The Prince of Hell was practically shirtless still, having focused his attention on removing the make up on his face than cladding himself respectably in his leather uniform. His bare chest brought about all kinds of sexual thoughts in the Princess as she gazed at Pinhead with seductive eyes; that was until her body shivered for a moment when the thoughts of him in that horrific bikini popped into her mind, and she shook her head. "Forgive me Xipe," she said. "It's taking some time to cast that image of your...unusual attire out of my mind."

"Unusual is not the word I would use to describe..." He bit his lip, not even sure how to properly express his anger.

Sensing an opportunity, Angelique wandered closer to Pinhead. "Well, now that we are all alone, perhaps I can do something to-"

"Pinhead?" The moment didn't last, as Kirsty's voice rang loud and clear, halting the princess in her tracks. Behind her, Kirsty stepped through the door and stopped when she noticed the Cenobite wasn't alone. "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Angelique turned to her, forcing a smile. "No. I was just leaving," She turned back to Pinhead. "Another time, Xipe." She then softly if possessively planted a small kiss on Pinhead's cheek, ensuring the human brunette got a good glimpse of the deed.

Then as she left the room, she fixed a cold stare toward Kirsty, whom fired one of her own back. The two women never particularly got along well during brief moments where they had met in the past. Angelique couldn't help but feel a growing sense of jealousy whenever she saw the human so close to her prize, which in turn, fuelled Kirsty's dislike for her and her hostility. It was a circle of hatred that no one knew why it was continually spiralling.

Once she was finally gone, Kirsty turned to Pinhead, smiling awkwardly. He was still pretty much shirtless, which flummoxed the poor brunette, who had obviously seen far too much for one day. But it wasn't to last, as Pinhead finally eased his leather vestments in place, obscuring his bare torso from her view.

Finally snapping out of her daze, Kirsty cleared her throat and looked her former enemy in the eye. "Finally out of that garb."

"Indeed." Pinhead replied in relief "I do apologise for you having to bear witness to this madness."

"Oh don't worry, I had a good laugh."

Pinhead slouched his shoulders and couldn't contain a little growl escaping past his lips. "That was not the response I was looking for. We shall never speak of this again."

Kirsty held up her hands defensively. "Relax, I won't tell anyone."

After that, an awkward silence fell between them. Neither was sure of what to say to one another. Kirsty rubbed the back of her neck while Pinhead stared at anything and everything that wasn't Kirsty. It was a far cry from the days when the two were involved in a cat and mouse chase. A lot had happened since then, more or less Kirsty's alliance with the Cenobites and Leviathan...and as quite clear to everyone else asides from the two of them - there was more to their relationship than just delivering, trading and taking souls. A HECK of a lot more.

After what felt like hours of just standing there staring at one another awkwardly, they knew one of them had to break the ice eventually. "So...how have you been since we last met?" Pinhead finally asked.

"Not too bad. Yourself? I bet taking care of this place and the other guys is frustrating to say the least."

"Things could be worse-"

Suddenly, an outburst from Freddy cut their conversation short. "Hey Kirsty, get your friend out of here! She's practically flooding the place drooling over dead army boy here!"

"We're just talking!" Joey shrieked.

Pinhead rolled his eyes. "Though things could also be better."

"Least you can say this is never boring." Kirsty said with a shrug and a grin.

Pinhead smirked. "I do enjoy the odd occasion of excitement in my life."

"Me too." she replied.

Their eyes seemed to meet for longer than usual, until Freddy's voice yet again barked loudly from the other room. "Oi! Romeo and Juliet, get a room!"

After that, the loud sound of a smack echoed throughout the club, followed by Freddy yelling in pain. "Ooow! What the hell was that for, bitch?"

"Leave them alone, Krueger!" Tiffany responded to him before gushing. "They're so sweet together!"

"Oh my god," Kirsty could feel the embarrassment radiating from Joey into the next room. ''We're just talking. Nothing is going on."

"I concur." Elliot spoke up. "We are just have a mutual, platonic catch-up."

Chucky scoffed loudly. ''Platonic? Dude, you might as well start ripping each other's clothes off and start giving her one right there on the floor, it's just that obvious!"

The doll's wife was not backing down. "Chucky! Not all romance is about sex you know. Elliot's far too much of a gentleman to do that. Unlike someone else I know. Thinking I'd have sex in the middle of the park! And in front of poor Glen!"

Pinhead rubbed his temple and looked toward Kirsty. "I believe we better sort this out before it escalates."

Kirsty nodded. "Yeah, Joey and I should go."

Reaching an agreement, the two headed for the door. However, because of the small frame and both exiting at the same time, they found themselves wedged in at the same time, and the two nudged a little too close making contact. Pinhead stepped to the side and allowed Kirsty through, clearing his throat and trying to regain what little composure he had left at this point.

When they finally reached the other room, he stood forward. Everyone noticed he was no longer in the bikini any more, causing Freddy and Chucky to moan. "Fun's over."

"That is quite enough, people. We've all had an amusing time at my expense, but now it's over. I want you all to leave now, or there is nothing stopping me from knowing your flesh!"

Freddy walked over to Pinhead's side. "Hey, PinBoy, what we gonna do about those two lovebirds over there?" he asked, pointing over to Joey and Elliot, teasing them further.

Elliot glared at the dream demon. "So you've moved on from mocking my demonic counterpart to myself?"

"I'm the Crown Prince of mocking people!'' he proclaimed proudly.

"Psh. More like the Clown Jester." Kirsty muttered under her breath.

Joey stepped forward to challenge Freddy. "Listen here! I have no feelings for Elliot. We're just friends. You're talking absolute crap!" Joey spluttered, before turning to Kirsty. "I have about as much chance getting with Elliot as you getting a woman, or Kirsty does with Pinhead."

Pinhead and Kirsty's eyes bulged open as they stared at each other. The brunette loosened her collar. "Joey, don't bring me into this.''

Ghostface interrupted the scene by raising his hand and calling for Joey. "Hey, hey, who do you ship me with?"

Joey shook her head. "That's not the point I'm trying to make."

Pinhead stepped in between them. "I'm ending this now before it gets out of hand. I think we're done for today. Frederick! Charles! You've had your fun. Now leave, before I-"

Chucky interrupted. "Yeah, yeah we know the drill by now - _'Tear our souls apart!'_ Message received loud and clear, Spikey. We're going. C'mon Tiff. It's time to go home." He then toddled to the club doors.

Tiffany chose to just go with it. "Bye everyone, it was fun to see you all." She bid her farewells and followed the doll.

Before they left, Chucky called out to her. "Hey, speaking of freakazoid, where is he and his sister at the moment?"

"If by that nasty insult you mean our son Glen, then he's at home with Glenda - and I've brought in Leprechaun to babysit."

Chucky nearly tripped up. "What? Why is that jerk looking after my kids?"

"Because unlike you, he's good around kids!"

"I can be good around kids."

"You're as good around kids as Freddy is."

"Hey, I heard that!'' Freddy yelled out in annoyance. But it had little effect, as the volatile couple continued to argue as they walked out the building.

As everyone else started to make his or her move, Kirsty approached Joey. ''I'm ready when you are.'' she gently said, before turning to look at Pinhead and nodding politely at him. He nodded back.

Joey turned her gaze from Kirsty back to Elliot. "It was great seeing you again. Do you...maybe want to hang out sometime? Just to catch up.'' she asked, placing her hands about his shoulders.

Elliot smiled. "Of course. Freddy said I'm welcome here whenever I wish.''

Pinhead turned to Freddy. "How did you even arrange such a thing?"

Freddy cracked his knuckles, looking very proud of himself. "I've got many friends on the other side."

Jason held up a cue card. **_'Imaginary friends.'_**

"YOU'RE TREADING ON VERY THIN ICE HERE HOCKEY-PUCK!"

A spark of anger rippled through Pinhead. "You're one to talk! After the stunt that you and Charles pulled on me today!"

Freddy smirked smugly. "Well, we wanted to have some fun, and we did. And there's nothing you can do about it!" He then strutted out of the door.

As everyone else began to leave, including Joey and Elliot, chatting away and promising to meet up for a coffee later, Kirsty turned to Pinhead and smiled sweetly. "Goodbye."

Pinhead nodded politely. "Yes, farewell." he replied, thinking that not everything went so badly today. It felt good to meet up with an old friend. Friend? Is that what he would consider Kirsty? Well, what else could he consider as?

He couldn't give that much thought, as he began to think back to what Chucky and Freddy had done to him earlier and his anger grew in volume. They had both made a fool of him and he was not intent on letting them off so easily. Taking them to his domain was not an option...although he'd dearly love to do so.

What he intended to do was to do to them what they did to him. Yes, he was going to make a mockery out of them in front of old adversaries.

Silently, Pinhead's plan was set. He smirked to himself as he thought the plan through.

Chucky and Freddy were going to rue the day they insulted the Dark Prince of Pain!

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Revenge is Sweet

_Author Note : Hello, all. Many apologies for the massive delay on these updates. Both of us haven't had much time for editing or writing up new chapters at all. But hopefully soon we'll work into a routine and get brand new chapters written and posted. Three existing chapters are being edited right now, and should be coming your way soon. Till then, please enjoy, and don't forget to review. Let us know what you think. :D - LJ & Rurrlock_

* * *

Chapter Four

Revenge is Sweet

Chucky was the first to arrive the following day at the club. Pushing open the heavy door, the doll peered into the room to see the place was spotless. Pinhead had obviously tidied the whole place from top to bottom before leaving for his domain. Chucky couldn't comprehend why Pinhead would go to such lengths to organise a place that wasn't even his own.

He looked over in the direction of the bar to see the Lament Configuration sitting there, awaiting an opportunity be opened. This time was Chucky's turn to open the box, to unseal the Schism between the realm of sensation, and Earth.

He and his buddy in crime, Freddy, spent many hours arguing with the Cenobite over why he didn't just stay fully in their world instead of constantly going back and forth between dimensions. Pinhead's reasoning was that the Labyrinth was his home. Although Ghostface once offered the idea of bunking with him, with Pinhead turning it down quickly, and even he wasn't allowed to stay at the club unless he paid rent...which would be hard to do considering he didn't exactly have a fully paid job.

Chucky sighed as his plastic fingers worked the intricate designs to disengage the three-dimensional puzzle.

"This fucking thing always reminds me of those Goddamn Rubix cubes," Chucky shuddered. "Except the Rubix cube doesn't have chains with hooks on the end that fly out and rip you to pieces when you solve it! Or a creepy old guy with pins in his head for that matter!" he grumbled to himself, suddenly becoming aware of a presence behind him.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Chucky! Aww, Chucky gets to be a big boy today and let Pinhead out of the box!" Freddy Krueger mocked him, his cackling tone mocking and child-like.

Chucky angrily whirled around to see the ever-burnt Dream Demon. "Screw you, you barbecued freak!" he shot back.

Freddy swaggered a little, smirking at the indignant doll. "What? No hug or kiss for Freddy? Oh, what a shame! What's the matter? Tiff made you sleep in the doghouse again? Or rather...the _doll's_ house?" Freddy cackled mischievously.

Chucky spun round fiercely again, his plastic face contorted in terrible rage as he glared at Freddy. "Look, if ya don't shut that dry, crispy trap of yours, I'll shove this box up your well done ass! Got that?" the doll threatened.

It would seem nothing would wipe the gloating smirk from Freddy's crispy face. "Ha! You'd need a step ladder to do that, doll boy! Plus, I don't think Pinny would be very happy to see his only route out of Hell wedged between my butt cheeks!"

Chucky shook his head. "Ya think ya so Goddamn hilarious, don't ya?" he sneered, while Freddy stood with his arms folded, looking smug and full of himself.

"Well yes, I do!" he chirped mockingly while Chucky grudgingly turned his attention back to working the box in his plastic hands.

"Well I'm glad you do 'cuz the rest of us don't!" Chucky muttered under his breath whilst keeping focused on the puzzle box briefly. But it wasn't long before he paused and quickly turned to face Freddy. "Hang on! If you've been here before me, why didn't you open it?"

Freddy merely shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't feel like it!"

Chucky growled and resisted the urge to throw the box at his head; instead, he opted to show Freddy the middle finger. He finally finished solving the box and lay it down on the floor as it began to shift and configure. The two kept their distance as the corner wall cracked and split open, revealing a blinding bright light inside. Just in the distance, Chucky and Freddy could make out a figure coming toward them slowly...and lo and behold it was Pinhead.

As the elegant Cenobite stepped out of his dimension and into the club, the cracks came together and slammed shut, as if there was no crack to begin with.

Freddy did a mock bow to Pinhead as he drew closer. "Ah, oh gracious Prince of Pain. How may I be of assistance to you this fine day?" Freddy said in a sarcastic, mock British accent.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes, clearly displeased to see these two first thing in the morning. "Be silent, Frederick." he calmly commanded.

Freddy could not resist making a zipper-pulling notion to his lips.

"Frederick, your childish and distasteful sense of humour never ceases to repulse me." Pinhead said, sighing.

Freddy smirked at the Cenobite. "Well, that's maybe because you Ceno-whatsits don't have a sense of humour...a good one anyway. You just stand around doing nothing when you're not doing your sado-thingamajig. How boring!" Freddy exaggerated.

"I don't need to resort to egotistical, loutish and foolish behaviour to get by in my job." Pinhead said, his dark eyes rolling in his head.

Freddy threw his arms in the air and huffed loudly. "Whatever! You're still upset about what happened yesterday. Don't worry, PinBoy. I checked Twitter and Facebook, and your leaked photos haven't gone viral."

Pinhead turned on his heel sharply, his leather cassock swishing around his ankles and his eyes wide with fear as he stared questioningly toward Krueger. "You leaked photographs of me?!"

"Calm your pins! There were no photos. You didn't exactly give us much time before you scampered off like the miserable sourpuss you are."

The so-named Hell Priest breathed a heavy sigh of relief. It was bad enough every member of the club, as well as a few extra and Kirsty tagging along, saw every little detail of his body, it would be an absolute nightmare if he found himself the poster-boy for a new disastrous fashion line. He glared at Freddy, his fists balling with a quiet rage building up inside. "One of these days your downfall will be upon you, and I will take great pleasure in watching every last detail of your suffering."

Chucky toddled up and got between the two of them. "All right boys, that's enough bickering for one day! We come to this shit 'ole to chill out and play games, not to fight and talk trash between ourselves!"

Freddy and Pinhead looked over towards the doll bemusedly, with Freddy soon chuckling sardonically. "Since when did you become such a pacifist, Cabbage Patch?"

Pinhead turned to look at Freddy. "Charles is quite right, Frederick. We should not argue amongst ourselves. It's not very mature of us."

Freddy's amused chuckles soon turned into hysterical fits of mocking laughter. "Ya know what you're turning into, don't ya doll boy? You're turning into _him_!" he declared, pointing toward Pinhead. "You're becoming such a wise, pompous old misery guts! You two make such a lovely couple! _Pinhead and Chucky sitting in a tree...K - I - S - S - I - N - G_!"

To the doll and Cenobite's joint disgust, the fedora-wearing burned Dream Demon was soon in their faces as he sung that insulting ditty, dancing mockingly.

"That's not fucking funny, Krueger! It's just gross!" Chucky gagged.

"I quite agree, Charles." Pinhead added, inclining his hand, and with a silent command a hooked chain came flying out of the shadows and dug itself into Freddy's shoulder, digging deeply into his sweater and through to his burnt flesh, impaling him.

"Ooooow! Fuck me! What the hell!? I was only joking!" he whined.

Pinhead coolly walked over to Freddy and stood face to face with him. "Either you stop acting like a five year old child, or I'll summon more of my chains to tear you apart right now...like what I did to Kirsty Cotton's lecherous uncle many years ago. Do we have an understanding?"

Freddy winced. He had heard about what Pinhead had done to a man called Frank Cotton several years previously. He did not want to share in that fate. Grudgingly, Freddy nodded his head. "Yeah, sure PinBoy."

He was immediately released from the hooked chain with Pinhead's silent command. Green blood gushed from Freddy's wound, until he waved his hand over it and it was magically healed. Freddy then walked over to Chucky. "C'mon you plastic midget. Let's go to the steam room. My scar tissue could do with some much needed tender loving care."

As Freddy and Chucky headed for the steam room, Pinhead smirked to himself. He had not forgotten about the revenge plan he had in mind, and the steam room figured enormously in the plan. Freddy and Chucky had always used the steam room for an hour since joining the club, so that would give Pinhead enough time to set the plan in motion.

First item on the agenda was to get a hold of their adversaries and bring them to the club. Pinhead was really going to show them what real embarrassment was!

* * *

 ** _In the Steam Room..._**

"Ahh, that's the business!" Freddy murmured, fully immersed in relaxation.

It was quite ironic that Freddy Krueger, the man who was torched alive by a vengeful mob, would really enjoy the heat of a steam room. He always claimed that the steam somehow helped with his horrific burns.

"Yeah, I just love it here. Pinhead doesn't know what he's missing." Chucky added, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, well Pinhead's a miserable prune face with pins in it! He doesn't know how to party like we do!" Freddy snorted.

Both of them chuckled in unison. "That guy wouldn't know a good time if it leapt up and bit him on the butt!" Chucky exclaimed in agreement, both of them now roaring with laughter.

"Yeah, like the time when he completely missed the point with charades! I was stood there for two freakin' hours trying to get him to figure out what fucking movie it was! How hard could it have been?" Freddy sniggered.

Chucky looked to the floor in thought. "Well, to be fair to Pinhead, charades probably isn't something they play in Hell..."

Freddy glared at him in annoyance. "Oh, I see what's going on here, shorty! I knew you'd stand up for Pinhead...he is your boyfriend after-all! You're just so in _lurve_ with him! Oooh, just imagine your babies! They'd be tiny, 'ickle voodoo dolls!" he said in a high-pitched girly voice.

Chucky flipped Freddy the middle finger once again. "Okay, one...that's not even fucking possible! And two, I can promise you that Pinhead and I will never have any relation whatsoever! If that ever did happen, I would steak in the middle of Times Square for everyone to see. And three...fuck you man!" he grumbled.

Freddy smirked. "You say it's impossible for you and PinBoy to have kids, yet two dolls getting it on and getting knocked up..." Freddy shot back sarcastically, dissolving into giggles before continuing on. "...which somehow you and Tiff accomplished with no problems."

"Screw you, wise-ass!" Chucky mumbled, unable to come back on Freddy with that one.

Unbearable silence followed as the two sat with sour expressions and their arms folded. The mention of Tiffany and Chucky's...sex life reminded the doll of his kids, and that's when a sudden thought occurred to him. "You ever thought about having any?"

"Any what?"

"Kids?"

Freddy shot upwards and looked at Chucky with a look of surprise etched across his burnt features. "What?!"

"Just curious."

"Why are you curious?"

"Because I am!"

"Why?"

"Jesus H Christ, all I did was ask a fucking question!"

"A stupid question!"

"Who shoved a hot metal rod up your Kentucky Fried ass?"

Without another quip, Freddy turned away from Chucky and slouched back against the wall, folding his arms like a bratty little child. "I don't know. I've never thought about kids. Hell, I've never even thought about settling down."

"Yeah, would feel sorry for the woman stuck with you and your litter." Chucky remarked.

"You're pushing your luck dolly!" Not wanting to continue the conversation, Freddy reached over for a valve to increase the amount of steam in the room. Soon enough, the place was clouded, making it near impossible for either of them to see the ends of their noses, let alone each other.

While this ended their awkward conversation, it also didn't benefit them that they couldn't see the creeping chain reaching into the steam room, and slowly pulling the towels hanging from the rack outside.

It was some time before the alarm - which indicated that their hour in the steam room was up - sounded, much to the relief of Chucky and Freddy.

"Heh! Saved by the bell!" Chucky said, relieved.

Both of them got to their feet and walked over to the towel rack, but then they noticed something was amiss. "Hey, where are our towels?" Chucky exclaimed, looking at the empty towel rack.

"I don't know, maybe yours fell down the drain!" Freddy pointed out, chuckling.

"Fuck you, Krueger! That's not funny!" Chucky sneered. "Besides, yours is missing too, ya know! I wonder what happened to it? Well, I think personally that your towel has a mind of its own and it can't bear to be that close to your burnt ass so it got the hell outta here!" Chucky sniggered.

Freddy narrowed his eyes, and looked over at Chucky, snarling. "Yeah, yeah... _har - har!_ Very funny! NOT!" he shot back.

Ignoring Freddy, Chucky turned his attention back over to the towel rack. "Well, I think maybe we left the towels outside. I mean, I could have sworn we brought them in, but it's possible they're outside. I'm going out there. Coming?"

Chucky began heading toward the door, but Freddy abruptly pulled him back by his ginger hair. "Are you nuts, doll boy! I'm not going out there with nothing on! Everyone will see!" he shouted.

Chucky shot him a bemused look. "What, are you scared, Fred? Are you afraid? Don't be such a pansy! Besides, I think Mikey and Jason will be too busy stabbin' each other to notice anything, Ghostface is probably too busy writing his next 'hit single', and Pincushion would probably be playing chess on the other side of the room with that Angelica chick again. No one will see."

Freddy put his eyes up. "It's _ANGELIQUE_ , stupid! And that's not the point! I have my pride!" Freddy hollered.

"Pride in what? A burnt dick!" Chucky sniggered.

Freddy glared menacingly at the doll who was in hysterics. "At least I HAVE one! What do you have? Oh, I know...a plastic pimple!"

Chucky stopped laughing. "Ah, go suck it then, Kentucky Fried Penis!" he shot back.

Without warning, Chucky was abruptly kicked in his private area. He fell to the floor, clutching his tenderness in pain and his plastic eyes rolling into the back of his head. "No, I'd rather kick it, thanks very much!" Freddy said, laughing.

Chucky got off the floor, still holding onto his area and rolling his eyes. "Look, either sit in here forever, like the big coward you are, or come out with me now to get our towels. I'm no wuss! I'm going!"

Freddy reluctantly agreed to leave the room with Chucky, and turned the handle on the door to open it. Stepping out of the steam room, the two were not prepared for what awaited them.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chucky squealed, quickly covering his midsection, with Freddy following on the same.

Much to their horror, they were noticed, in the worst possible way. Three very familiar people stood before them, sniggering along with Michael, Jason, Angelique, Ghostface and of course Pinhead who had a very self satisfied smirk plastered across his face.

Before the two could run back into the steam room in the hopes of hiding what little modesty they had, a chain snuck around them and pulled the handle of the door, closing it and locking it. Freddy and Chucky tried with all their effort to force the door open, but to no avail, and all it did was give the others a better view of their...Gluteus Maximus.

It was bad enough the members of the club had seen them, but it was the three other people with them that made this situation so much worse.

"Frederick,'' Pinhead spoke, trying to repress a chuckle. "I believe you are familiar with Nancy Thompson and Alice Johnson? And Charles, you are familiar with Andy Barclay?"

The now grown-up Andy couldn't contain his laughter upon seeing his arch-enemy in such a vulnerable position. "I never thought I'd say this, but you don't look so scary without your Good-Guy Doll accessories."

Chucky glared murderously at Pinhead. "I can't believe this is happening!" he squealed, tugging at his ginger hair.

"Ya know, smirky," Freddy snarled at Pinhead. "If you Cenobites actually went to sleep, like real proper sleep like everyone else, you'd be the first to suffer from a Freddy dream!"

Pinhead laughed outright at Freddy's threat. "Yes, yes, the old _'invade your dreams and slash you to ribbons in your sleep'_ threat! How predictable, Frederick!" he laughed.

Freddy folded his arms. "You won't be laughing when I take those stupid pins outta your stupid fat head and drive them into your eyes, you mutant porcupine!"

Much to Freddy's displeasure, Pinhead remained cool and unmoved by the threat, and then he smirked again.

Before the dream demon could mutter another taunt, Nancy Thompson moved forward, and gestured toward Freddy's private area. "So, it's not just your pug-ugly face that's all burnt up then, Fred?"

"See you in your dreams, bitch!" Freddy snarled.

"Will that be with or without your clothes?" Alice shot back.

Chucky couldn't help but crack up hysterically at Alice's jibe, so he got a clout on the head for his trouble from Freddy. "C'mon you, let's find our clothes!" he growled to the ex-killer doll.

With inaudible curses and grumbling, both Freddy and Chucky stomped over to where their clothes were hanging nearby and threw them on in top speed.

Nancy turned to Pinhead as the two irritated killers dressed themselves. "You were right, this was worth the bus fare."

Freddy stared evilly at Nancy and Alice. "Why the fuck did you have to invite those two bitches, PinBoy?"

"Well, you both seemed so obligated to make a complete fool of me in front of two former adversaries, so I felt naturally I had to return the compliment. Knowing how very _'fond'_ the both of you are of these people, I got into contact with them beforehand, and when I told them of my plan, they were only too happy to pay you a visit."

Chucky and Freddy shook their heads. "I can't believe ya still cryin' over that! It was just a joke, PINelope!" Chucky groaned.

"Hmm, a very childish joke, and one I did not share in your amusement over." Pinhead added.

Whilst the two were dying internally of such an embarrassing shame, the mortal enemies of Chucky and Freddy were having such a good laugh at their expense.

"I think we should come here more often, wouldn't you agree, Nancy? We can tease the shit out of him all the time then." Alice Johnson said, pointing at Freddy, who pegged her off.

Freddy could only snarl at them. No matter what kind of nightmare he could throw their way for the rest of their lives, they would never be able to let him live down this moment.

Andy Barclay, Chucky's nemesis, stepped further forward to the doll. The boy-turned-full adult was now a little over thirty years old, good looking and doing very well for himself. But it was clearly evident that Andy was still holding a grudge toward Chucky for basically ruining his childhood.

"I can't believe I was ever afraid of a little doll with a even littler prick!" Andy said, mocking Chucky - resulting in the whole room to collapse into fits of laughter.

Freddy leaned down to whisper to the doll. "Told ya so!"

Chucky ignored Freddy's comment and glared at the young man. "You better watch your back, Andy. You ain't got your mommy to protect you!"

Andy shrugged and sighed. "I don't need my mom to protect me from you! I sure as hell didn't need protection years back at the carnival! I kicked your plastic ass well and good!"

Andy and Chucky were in the centre of the room now, facing off. Well, Chucky was facing up and Andy was facing down! "You're never too old for the _'Hide the soul'_ game, Andy. Remember it? No? Let me refresh your memory. _'Ade Due Damballa_ '!" Chucky smirked, waving his arms about as he mocked Andy.

Andy flinched and swallowed hard; that old voodoo chant brought back some awkward memories.

"It is okay Mr Barclay," Pinhead said reassuringly. "Charles is strictly forbidden from transferring his soul into guests of this club. Aren't you, Charles?"

Chucky was beginning to feel frustrated with it all...being buck naked and humiliated in front of everyone. He tried so hard to keep his temper, which was as red as his hair. Balling his fists and his face contorting in rage, Chucky turned and jumped up toward the handle of the steam room, pulling it so hard he practically yanked it from the hinges, surprising everyone. He stormed inside, slamming the door behind him before unleashing a flurry of screams and insults. Although the door muffled most of the language, the group could still make out most of what was being screamed.

"Yikes!" Nancy observed.

Alice nodded. "I know. And we thought HE..." she pointed toward Freddy. "...was the foul mouthed one!"

Freddy glared at her, flicking his fingers knives at her dramatically. "I'm wishing you nice dreams tonight!"

Pinhead rolled his eyes, walking past everyone and over to the steam room door. "I will calm him down."

Ghostface raised his hand to garner Pinhead's attention. "Is that a good idea? You're kinda the reason he's angry."

"Charles will have his moment." Pinhead spoke confidently. "I'm sure he'll have calmed down before long."

 **'This is Chucky we're talking about.'** Michael wrote.

Ignoring the warnings of the others, Pinhead opened the door and approached Chucky, who was still cursing like sailor whose life depended on the mount of colourful words he spoke.

"Calm down, Charles." he told him firmly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU MOTHER-FU-!"

Pinhead sighed as he bent over and picked Chucky up.

"PUT ME THE HELL DOWN NOW, YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS-!" Chucky yelled, thrashing about. Before Pinhead could even react, the doll practically leapt on Pinhead's face and begun biting and scratching like a wild animal. They wrestled for a bit, with Pinhead being caught completely off guard by Chucky's reaction and struggling to tear him from his face.

Freddy rubbed his hands delightfully. "Hey, this day might turn out to be fun after-all."

Being the closest ones, Andy, Nancy and Alice rushed over to try and pry Chucky from Pinhead's face, but the doll's grip was too strong. He was like a leech that refused to let go.

In the background, Ghostface began panicking. "Oh no, you know what this means? Soon Pinhead will have a little Chucky-looking alien burst forth from his chest!"

Angelique pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned heavily. "Will one of you two please slap this imbecile for me?"

Ghostface yelped as Michael and Jason both slapped him hard on the back of his head, nearly sending the shrouded figure flying forward.

"Thank you." she said.

It felt like this confrontation would go on forever, until a loud stomp was heard coming from the front door, followed by a demanding feminine voice. "Chucky!"

Immediately recognising the voice, Chucky ceased in his violent actions and gazed toward the door, along with everyone else. Standing before them was Chucky's wife, Tiffany, hands on her hips and her foot tapping the floor impatiently.

The doll gulped. "Hi, Tiff. What a surprise!" he said weakly.

"Don't you _'Hi Tiff'_ me!" she sneered with a foreboding tone.

Chucky threw his hands in the air. "But Tiff, they...I...he...they made fun of my dick!"

" _What_ dick?" Freddy chuckled, unable to help himself.

That was all it took for Chucky to lose it again. "I'LL FUCKING GUT YA!" he yelled, leaping from Pinhead and now onto Freddy, raining blows on his face and chest with his tiny plastic fists.

"Ah, get it off! Get it off!" Freddy cried out as the two of them battled one another with taunts and bites. Although this time, few were willing to help out, as this kind of occurrence between the two was actually quite commonplace.

Ignoring Chucky, Tiffany drew closer to Pinhead. "I'm really sorry about all this, Pinhead."

Pinhead rubbed his sore face and attempted to fix some lopsided pins which was yanked out during his attempts to shrug off Chucky's attacks. "No need to worry. These things tend to happen when dealing with... _those two._ "

"Well, good thing Kirsty and I were in the neighbourhood just now."

Pinhead froze in his tracks, his eyes widening. "Kirsty is with you?"

"Yep, she's just outside!"

"No I'm not!" a familiar voice called out, gaining everyone's attention. After a few moments of silence, Kirsty peered out from behind the door-frame of the main entrance before stepping fully into view shyly. "Hey everyone."

"Hello again!" Pinhead replied, maniacally rushing to fix his pins so he didn't look foolish in their haphazardness.

Kirsty smiled at him until she noticed Freddy and Chucky fighting in the corner of the room. "Are...they okay?"

Pinhead seemed almost lost in thought as his eyes fixed upon the brunette beauty walking toward him. "Hmm...? Oh yes, they'll be fine after a moment or two."

Tiffany forced a sinister glare her husband's way. "Oh no, he's not getting off that easy." She walked over to the two of them, showing no fear as they continued their brawl. With just a few steps between them, Chucky noticed her presence and stopped attacking Freddy. "Now, Chucky, are you gonna calm down and play nice?" she asked in a gentler tone.

Chucky sighed and jumped off of Freddy's face. "Yes, my sweetness!" he mumbled.

Tiffany smiled and patted him on the head. "That's a good boy." she said, then twirling round and heading in the direction of the women's toilets. "I'll be back out in a second, okay?" she called out to Kirsty, who nodded in response.

As he watched her walk away, Chucky glanced beside him to see Freddy making whipping motions with his arm. " _WOOT-TISH!_ "

He sneered, but didn't fight back, not wanting to incur Tiffany's wrath.

While everyone in the room cracked up at Chucky's misfortune, Andy Barclay pointed to the device that was set up on the far table. "Hey, is that a karaoke player?" he asked.

Chucky looked over at Andy. "No, it's a pair of my underpants! Course it's a karaoke player, stupid! What of it?" he grunted.

Andy, Nancy and Alice all exchanged glances and smiled. "I think we should all have a go...ALL of us!" Nancy said, looking evilly at Chucky and Freddy, but especially at Freddy.

"Whoa! Hold on! You can't just come in here and start acting like you own the place!"

"You don't own the place either!" Alice pointed out.

"We come here more often. So it's technically our property over yours."

"There's a first for everything." Nancy shot back.

Freddy waved his arms in frustration. "Why not? Let's invite everyone to join the club. Hey, Mikey!? You've got a sister haven't ya? Why don't you bring here along too? And hockey-puck, how about your momma? Let's bring everyone to the club and have a fun time!" he yelled with a mixture of sarcasm and frustration, folding his arms and straightening himself up.

Jason tapped Nancy on the shoulder. **'He's just scared because of the last time he did karaoke.'**

An intrigued smirk curled up on Nancy's lips. "Ooh, really? What hap-"

"Hey, shut up!" Freddy yelled, interrupting his nemesis. "I ain't scared of nothing!"

Alice grinned devilishly. "Judging by the way you're acting, I say you _are_ scared. From this point, you'll be forever known as Chicken Krueger! Oh, I can just hear it now - _'One, two, the Chicken's running from you!_ ' "Alice chanted, then she started making clucking sounds.

Freddy glared right through to Alice's soul, clinking his finger knives menacingly. Trying to ignore Alice's taunts, he glanced around the room to see if anything else would catch his interest, and of course to take the current emphasis from him. That was when he noticed Pinhead himself stealing glances in Kirsty's direction. The woman was oblivious as she waited for Tiffany to emerge from her bathroom break, and Pinhead was trying to be discreet about his stares. That was when the dream demon smelled yet another opportunity to get back at Pinhead for his very recent humiliation.

He let out an evil giggle and turned to a gloating Alice. "Okay, I'm game. But only if good ol' PinBoy has a go too!"

Pinhead turned his head so fast, ripping his gaze from Kirsty's direction, it was surprising he didn't break his neck. "What!?"

"You heard me, Hedgehog!" Freddy cackled. "You and me, karaoke showdown...until death of shame!"

Pinhead scoffed and attempted to hide any blushes when he felt Kirsty turning to look in his direction. "This is ludicrous."

"No, I don't think we have any of his songs on there." Ghostface interjected.

To which Angelique slapped him upside on the head this time.

Freddy approached Pinhead, smirking gleefully toward him. "What's wrong? You scared, PinBoy? You afraid that your singing will suck big time and you'll scare Kirsty away?"

Pinhead wanted to laugh in Freddy's face and turn the other way. After all, he didn't have to prove anything. But quickly glancing around the club to see the collected gathering of associates and guests were now watching with ever-mounting interest, including Kirsty, it wouldn't look good on him if he turned down a challenge like this, especially from Freddy of all people. And he especially didn't want to come across as weak-willed in front of Kirsty...Leviathan help him.

Besides, what more could Freddy do? They had both already embarrassed each other with pranks; they were even. Plus, the Cenobite figured with Freddy's over-confident and cocky attitude, he would make a fool of himself long before Pinhead ever could.

Boldly, his head held high and looking confident and ever so cool, Pinhead offered his hand to Freddy. "Very well."

Freddy smiled and accepted Pinhead's hand, shaking it firmly in his scarred grasp. "This'll be sweet! You turned down the chance to sing the other times we've had the Karaoke machine out. I've always wanted to hear you sing!"

Pinhead snorted. "The feeling is not mutual."

At that very moment, Tiffany finally exited from the bathroom. Once she saw Pinhead and Freddy across the room shaking hands with one another, her brow knotted confusedly. "Did I miss something?"

Kirsty smiled with great amusement as she looked at Tiffany. "Oh I think we might be staying here for a little while longer."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Coming soon...** _The aforementioned karaoke wager kicks off, but who's bad, and who's good? Find out in the next chapter. Hopefully that should come soon. It's going through some major editing. Thanks for reading._


	5. Karaoke Mayhem Part 1

Chapter Five

Karaoke Mayhem Part 1

"How is it that in the span of three minutes, everyone went from trying to kill each other, to agreeing to a karaoke contest?" Tiffany questioned to nobody in particular, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kirsty shrugged her shoulders, unable to answer her question after explaining the situation to Tiffany.

It didn't take long for the karaoke player to be set up, and without a moment's hesitation, Ghostface was the first to step up. "Hello everyone, I would like to dedicate this song to-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Freddy hooked one of his finger knives onto Ghostface's collar and dragged him from the stage. "Oh no you don't, Billy-Ray Cyrus!" The dream demon ignored the shrouded figure's desperate kicking and screaming as he hauled him away.

Watching as Ghostface desperately clawed at the floor when being dragged away by the Dream Demon were Nancy and Alice. who did not look too impressed with their immortal enemy's behaviour. "That doesn't seem very sporting Krueger! Why not let him sing?" Nancy muttered.

"Trust us, toots," Chucky scoffed. "The moment you let country-boy sing, you'll be wanting to slice off your own ears."

"Then who's going up first?" Andy asked.

Chucky proudly puffed up his chest, and smirked smugly. "Naturally, the best singer here of course."

"Then it most definitely is not _you_ , Charles." Pinhead taunted.

Nearly biting his tongue, Chucky whirled sharply to glare at the ever-so-stoic Cenobite. "You wanna go again, Cactus Boy!? I'll rip those fuckin' pins out of your head one-by-one, then shove them so far up your ass you'll be coughing up origami pins!"

A loud foot stamp caused Chucky to jump and keep his mouth sealed shut. "Chucky!" Tiffany hissed. "There's no need for that. Why don't you and Pinhead _rock, paper, scissors_ for it?"

Chucky's eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. "What? But that's-"

"What's wrong?" Andy chuckled, wanting another pop at the doll. "Afraid you'll lose, little man."

If Chucky's doll face could change colour, it would be a deeper shade of red than blood. He gritted his plastic teeth together, causing an irritating grinding noise, clearly trying to suppress himself from saying anything else at the expense of angering Tiffany. Silently, he bounced over to Pinhead, their hands balled and ready for their little match.

Curious at Chucky's sudden panic at the suggestion of the game, Kirsty leaned in close to whisper to Tiffany. "Why is Chucky against playing _Rock, Paper, Scissors_?"

Finding it hard to stop her lips curling into a smile, Tiffany tried to keep her voice low so that only her friend could hear. "I've found that Chucky has some trouble curling his fingers quickly when playing this game, so he always picks paper. So there's a very strong chance that Pinhead will-"

"I won!" Chucky suddenly yelled triumphantly, surprising the ladies, and his pin-headed opponent.

"He won?" they both shouted and practically face-palming at the sight of a dumbfounded Pinhead, whose fist was balled in the shape of a rock.

With that taken care of, Chucky proudly strutted toward the set up karaoke machine. "Like I said, best singer first."

Kirsty drew closer to Pinhead, who still looked confused by what just happened. "Why did you pick rock?" she asked him, staring up into his dark eyes with confusion.

Pinhead stammered for an answer, his fist still balled before him. "I...I wasn't sure what I was trying to accomplish."

"Huh?"

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Jason holding up a cue card. **'He's never played rock, paper, scissors before.'**

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled to Jason before turning back to Pinhead, looking up into his eyes. "Well...next time, you'll just have to have someone teach you." she told him softly, unaware of the fact she was drowning in those deep, dark orbs of his.

"Perhaps I do." the Lord of Hell smiled, also caught in the doe-brown gaze of Kirsty's eyes, and completely oblivious of it whilst Tiffany watched the exchange between the two and smirked knowingly.

Elsewhere, Chucky had finally made it onto the stage, where he noticed that Freddy had returned and was standing next to the player and was cradling an armful of CDs, of which genres of music that did not sit well with our favourite possessed doll. Chucky shook his head vehemently once he saw the sly grin grow across his burnt lips. "Oh no you don't, KFC! You're not picking the songs. You're gonna choose somethin' that'll make me look stupid!"

Freddy sarcastically and dramatically placed his hand over his chest like a damsel and feigned an offended look. "My pal, would I do something like that to you?"

"Yeah, actually you would!" the doll shot back.

Freddy shrugged nonchalantly. "Too bad, Raggedy-Anne. I got the CDs, and you're already on stage. So deal with it!"

Chucky mumbled something under his breath and turned away for a moment, failing to see the evil smirk Freddy wore across his scarred features, or the CD that he had placed into the player.

Hearing the evident click, Chucky turned to him. "Wait, what did you pick?"

"Don't you worry your little plastic head now, doll boy. You'll be a knockout!" Freddy chuckled and sauntered back over to his seat with a knowing smirk.

As the song title spread across the once blank screen, Chucky's groans were audible throughout the room. "Oh, fuck you Krueger! Ya gotta be fucking kidding me! Anything but _this_ song!"

Freddy raised his hands and gave an almost innocent shrug. "Why not? It'll be cute."

Chucky's face contorted in rage at the Dream Demon, who looked perilously close to bursting into hysterical laughter. He desperately wanted to punch his smug burnt face in, but instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'This better not be held against me!' he thought bitterly.

The other club members and guests watched on curiously, wondering what the song was that had gotten the doll so riled up. All the confidence that he exuded a moment a go had vanished, and once the music started playing, and Chucky belted out the first row of lyrics, everyone understood why he dreaded this song above all others...

 ** _"Hiya Barbie! Hi Ken! You wanna go for a ride?"_**

" _Barbie Girl_?!" Andy shrieked before collapsing to the floor in laughter.

As Chucky grudgingly sang _Barbie Girl_ by _Aqua_ , everyone failed to contain themselves as the hilarity of the situation came into full swing with every word that was sung. Many of their faces were turning red from laughing so hard, and Freddy's own violent laughter echoed throughout the club the loudest, nearly drowning out the music itself. He was almost crying tears of joy at the sight before him.

Even Tiffany couldn't stop herself, and quickly reached for her phone and held it up to record her singing husband.

Seeing this, Chucky ceased with his singing momentarily. "Babe?! What the fu-"

"Oh come on, the kids will love it!" she responded with a giggle.

Before Chucky could argue further, Freddy interrupted. "Yo Barbie, you're going to miss the lyrics."

Chucky glowered at Freddy with a death glare to end all death glares, then quickly got back into the flow. _**"Come on Barbie, let's go party...ha ha ha yeah!"**_

While the song wasn't very long, for Chucky it felt like an eternity of humiliation. Everyone was out of breath from laughing so much and so loudly. Pinhead smirked throughout the whole sorry performance, and Jason and Michael secretly moved to the beat.

Then, as the song finished to the doll's relief, Chucky climbed down off the stage and immediately lunged at a gloating Freddy. "I'll get you for this, Krueger, you bastard!" And he would have, if not held back by Jason and Michael who carried Chucky away like club doormen hauling away a trouble-maker.

Freddy laughed until he couldn't breathe. "Can hardly wait for your next sing-song, Barbie girl!" he sniggered.

"Fuck you! I'll get ya for this!" Chucky screamed as he was hauled back to his seat by the two masked giants, his little plastic legs flailing.

With that hilarity over and done with, Pinhead rose from his seat and walked over toward the set up karaoke player. "I believe it is my turn."

Once Freddy had calmed down, he rubbed his hands together with glee. "Oh, this is going to be good..."

"No, no," Pinhead cut in and wagged his finger at Freddy. "You won't be choosing mine."

"What? Why?!" Freddy moaned.

"There are two main reasons. One of which is because of the incident with Charles' song. The other is that I believe as well as a new performer coming up to stage, we should have someone different to choose the song."

An exaggerated and long-drawn out groan escaped Freddy. "Fine! Then who's going to choose your song?"

"I have decided that Mr Voorhees can do the honours."

"Hockey-Puck!? Him of all people!? He'll only choose something stupid!" Freddy yelled over. Pinhead merely shook his head and smiled. Freddy sighed and walked away from the player. "Okay PinBoy, have it your way, but don't come cryin' to me when you make a complete prick of yourself!"

Pinhead ignored the comment and looked toward the screen, waiting for Jason, as the giant browsed through the different CDs to try and find something of interest.

As this was going on, Freddy couldn't stop himself from throwing another taunt his rival's way. "What's the matter, Momma's boy? Can't read?"

Before he could even blink, a machete came flying his way, the blade embedded in the wall he was leaning against, right between his legs and just a few inches below his...special place. Freddy froze and gasped ever so slightly, as every guy in the club winced at the thought of Jason being slightly more accurate.

Though Nancy and Alice huffed in disappointment. "Damn it, he missed." Nancy muttered.

Finally shutting Freddy up, Jason returned to picking a song. After finding the right one, he placed it in the player and waited for the song to begin.

Seeing the words come up on screen, Pinhead didn't look at all happy with Jason's pick, although it could have been worse, especially with Freddy by the player a moment ago. Feeling Kirsty's beautiful and amused eyes on him, it felt as if his cheeks were burning, and he took a small gulp before straightening his shoulders and posture, trying not to appear like a feeble clumsy fool before the Cotton woman, and rid his face of all signs of nervousness. He took a deep breath and hoped for the best his singing was on par with the beat of the song. _**"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love, love's going to leave me..."**_

After hearing Pinhead singing the first few lines, Chucky burst into utter hysterical laughter, and pounded his fist on the table. Freddy fell to the floor through laughing too hard, his legs kicking in the air. Michael and Jason shook violently with the silent laughter. Even Angelique struggled to contain her amusement at the sight of Pinhead trying to strut his stuff on stage.

Although Kirsty too was laughing at the scenario before her, especially since it was pretty clear Pinhead was not at all accustomed to this, as his dance moves were awkward and his singing didn't quite match the beat, she found his performance quite charming and even cute. She froze at the thought and frowned. Why did she think _cute_ of all things?

Tiffany noticed her friend's frowning features and, believing Kirsty was wincing at Pinhead's clumsy movements, nudged her shoulder. "Oh come on, he's not that bad."

"Huh?" Kirsty mumbled, being brought out of her thoughts. "No, I was thinking...never mind." She decided to leave it, and continued to watch Pinhead's performance. She found it amazing that he acted with such dignity and sung all the song with his head held high. He merely allowed the childish buffoons that surrounded him laugh their asses off, knowing their turn would come.

As the song came to an abrupt end, Pinhead set the microphone down and walked back to his seat like a gentleman, though rolled his eyes when he saw Chucky on the floor with tears streaming down his face and unable to breathe through the laughter overload. "Get up off the floor, you fool!" Pinhead hollered at the flailing and laughing doll at his feet.

Tiffany helped her husband back up into his seat. He was clutching his stomach as he attempted to speak. "Oh God, I don't care if I have to sing _Barbie Girl_ a hundred times now, that was totally worth it."

"Perhaps we could arrange that, Charles." Pinhead told him.

"Don't you fucking dare!" It was bewildering how quickly Chucky went from laughing to giving Pinhead the death glare at the suggestion.

Freddy smirked at Pinhead. "So, Pinny, how does it feel to be sexy?" he sniggered.

Pinhead did not say anything; he chose to remain silent and sighed softly.

Kirsty, on the other hand, couldn't stop herself from commenting back. "You wouldn't know, Krueger."

Freddy's face dropped and everyone started laughing again. His face twitched in annoyance while Kirsty looked very smugly at him. That was until Freddy realised something. "Wait, so are you suggesting Pinhead _is_ sexy?"

Now all eyes were turned to Kirsty, and her face paled, her cheeks turning slightly red as she looked at everyone and tried to laugh it off. "What? I...I meant...it's the song title, I..." Suddenly she shouted at the top of her voice. " _Shut up!_ "

Everyone took a step back, including Freddy, not wanting to tick Kirsty off any further.

Pinhead wasn't sure how to respond, especially when realising that Kirsty didn't deny Freddy's accusation about his sexiness. But before he could say anything else, a familiar voice was heard. "Wow, I never knew you could sing, dear boy."

Pinhead turned, and scowled when he saw who stood in the club's doorway. "Oh no, not _you_ again!"

Elliot Spencer flashed a cheeky dimpled smile toward his Cenobitic double. "I'm afraid so. I had arrived just in time to see your performance."

"Why are you here? You couldn't have possibly known about this contest."

"Right you are, my chap. I had actually come to see if Joey was around."

Chucky shrugged his shoulders. "You mean that chick who was all over you yesterday? Sorry dude, she ain't here."

Elliot's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Oh, that's a shame."

Pinhead, noticing Elliot's sad, little boy lost expression, scoffed. "Why are you so eager to see Joey again? You're letting your emotions and feelings cloud you."

Elliot glared at him. "I'm not ashamed to show my feelings! I am human after all!"

Pinhead looked Elliot up and down, and snorted. "Yes, evidently."

Freddy and Chucky both exchanged glances. "Jeez, it's almost dizzying watching these two bicker!" Chucky pointed out.

Angelique glared over in their direction. "Now you know what it is like for the rest of us when you two nuisances squabble.''

"I meant because they're basically the same person.'' he shot back.

"Really?" Nancy asked curiously, as she and Alice both stared back and forth between Elliot and Pinhead. "Er, I don't mean to be indelicate or anything, but...are you two really the same person?"

Elliot turned to look at Nancy. "Yes, I'm afraid to say we are, young lady. This chap here is the personification of my darkness." he replied.

Pinhead also looked over at Nancy. "Yes, child, and this pathetic mortal is my weaker and lighter side."

"That's enough!" Elliot glowered at Pinhead. "I am far from weak. And what makes you believe you better than I? Everything that you are, you got from me."

Freddy scratched his temple, and addressed Chucky. "Actually, it is kinda weird having a fight in the club that's nothing to do with us."

Noticing the tension building up between Elliot and Pinhead, Tiffany gently took Elliot by the arm and pulled him away from the studded Cenobite. "There isn't going to be a fight," she told Freddy before turning to the newcomer. "Elliot, sweetface, we're just in the middle of a karaoke round. Would you like to have a go?" she asked him, her baby-like voice oozing with sweetness.

Elliot looked into Tiffany's eyes, blushed and shook his head shyly. "Oh, I don't know. I don't think I can sing-"

Tiffany interrupted him. "Come on, Elliot. If Pinhead can sing, then you definitely can. You're practically the same person after-all. Go on, honey, you know you want to." she purred seductively, plumping her cleavage up and pushing it into his chest.

Elliot couldn't help but look down at Tiffany's ample bosom. He could never resist a pretty face, but being the ever-consummate gentleman, he turned his gaze away from her chest and cleared his throat nervously. "Okay, then. I will." Elliot said, his voice slightly high.

Tiffany smiled at him. "Okay, sweetface. The karaoke player's over there. And seeing as though you're a guest here, you can choose your own song." She patted him on the back, and watched him walk toward the stage. Once he was out of hear shot, she turned to Kirsty, who looked a little shocked by Tiffany's 'tactics'.

"Works every time." Tiffany beamed confidently, with a sly wink toward Kirsty.

Freddy's head shot up. "Hey! That's not fair! How comes soldier-boy over there gets special treatment, bitch? And if he's the same person as PinBoy, then that basically means he gets two goes." he growled.

"Shut ya yap, Krueger!" she sneered, giving Freddy a death glare to end all death glares.

Chucky, who'd watched Tiffany with Elliot, sat there open mouthed. "Were you just... _flirting_ with him?" he asked her as she sat down next to him, a tinge of anger and possessiveness in his voice.

Tiffany laughed a little. "Why Chucky, are you jealous?" she teased.

Chucky glared at his wife. "I don't know Tiff. Should I be? Should I? _Should I_!?"

Tiffany reached over and pinched Chucky's cheek. "Now Chucky, you know you'll always be the only man for me. Even if Elliot is cute, he has nothing on you." she said, turning round and watching Elliot place a CD in the player.

Picking up the microphone in a peculiar manner, Elliot turned to face his audience.

"You are holding the mic upside down, numbnuts!" Freddy called out to the former Army Officer.

When Elliot struggled to hold the microphone in his hand in the correct way, Freddy threw up his arms, huffing in annoyance, then stormed on stage to show the out-of-time blue-eyed Captain just how the instrument should be held. "'Ere!" he muttered before stomping back over to his seat.

"Oh, I do beg your pardon." Elliot gushed out his apologies. "Erm, what must I do now?"

Pinhead, rolling his dark eyes, decided to aid his human half this time around. "The lyrics to your song are provided on the screen before you. You must follow the lines and sing them to the best of your ability."

"Ah, thank you, Xipe." Squinting at the words on the screen, Elliot then took a deep breath and got ready to sing.

Chucky and Freddy both exchanged glances and groaned heavily when they heard the musical intro. "Oh no, he's got to be shitting us!" Chucky moaned.

As Bryan Addam's _'Everything I do, I'd do it for you'_ filled the air, all the ladies each had their hands to the chest, swooning away as Elliot belted out one of the soppiest, romantic songs ever.

"He's good." Alice said.

"I'd like to hear him sing more often." Nancy added.

"Joey's a lucky girl." Tiffany thought aloud.

"He is adequate..." Angelique stated. "But I would rather hear my darling Xipe Totec sing." She turned her head and gazed over at Pinhead seductively. Though this proved ineffective, as Pinhead was too distracted to notice her attempted flirts.

The pinheaded Cenobite watched on with his arms folded, and felt his blood boil as everyone seemed to be falling in love with his counterpart before his very eyes. He turned to each of them, and once his eyes fell on Kirsty, for some reason his heart did a flip when he saw that Elliot also seemingly bewitched her as well. "I'm not impressed. I can do that too." he seethed jealously under his breath.

The guys, however, felt physically ill. Chucky held his head in his hands and mumbled incoherently, Freddy ferociously scratched at the table with his knives, Michael and Jason sat with their shoulders slumped.

"Now I know what my biggest nightmare is." Freddy groaned.

Chucky lifted his head. "Well, at least I can't be the only one suffering. Where's that shitbag Andy?" He glanced around the room until he finally spotted Andy, his head resting on his arms, his eyes closed and his breathing slow and calm. "He fell asleep?" Chucky screeched in shock.

Before long, the song finally finished, and all the ladies leapt out of their seats, clapping wildly.

Pinhead still glared menacingly, while Freddy and Chucky breathed a heavy sigh of relief and could finally relax. "Thank God that's over." Freddy breathed.

"More, more!" all the ladies squealed in delight.

"Well, if you insist." Elliot said, and immediately looked through the selection again, quickly making his choice with Tiffany's help. It was another romantic song.

"Oh, there is NO God!" Freddy whined as the next song played.

"I'm gonna barf!" Chucky gagged.

* * *

 ** _Half an Hour Later..._**

Elliot belted out one slush song after another. All the ladies loved him, but the guys were quickly losing the will to live.

Chucky lay his head on the table, slowly banging it against the wooden surface. "Ooooh, somebody please kill me _now_!" Chucky bawled.

Freddy's head suddenly flew up and he flicked his finger knives. "De- _lighted_!" he chirped happily, lunging toward Chucky.

Chucky leapt up out of his seat and backed away as he noticed Freddy looming in on him. His face contorted in rage. "Get the Hell away from me you Lunkhead! It was a figure of fucking speech!" he yelled.

Freddy sat back down. "I need something to entertain me while this torture is going on."

Meanwhile, Elliot still continued to sing like an angel; **_"You say it best, when you say nothing at all..."_**

Freddy grumbled. "Jeez, I'd wish _he'd_ say nothing at all!"

"There has to be a way to end this." Chucky moaned.

Freddy thought for a moment, and since he was in such a state he literally went with the first plan that came to mind. He quickly took off his shoe, took aim and threw it toward Elliot's head.

Unable to react in time, the shoe hit Elliot right on the noggin, causing him to see stars before falling to the floor like a Loony Toon cartoon. He was knocked out clean.

"BULLSEYE!" Freddy yelled victoriously and Chucky gave him a high five.

Suddenly, both Freddy and Chucky each got a smack across the head from behind. They both could feel bumps forming on their heads and turned around, expecting to probably see Pinhead or Tiffany be the ones who smacked them, but were surprised to find Joey Summerskill of all people standing over them, looking furious.

"When the hell did you get here?" Freddy questioned.

"What the hell have you done to Elly?" Joey angrily demanded, ignoring Freddy's question.

"Elly?" Chucky snickered at Joey's cutesy nickname for Elliot, until the reporter's searing death glare wiped the smirk from his plastic face.

Freddy's mouth flew open and he threw his arms in the air. "Oh come on! Someone had to stop him! We were all choking on our vomit!"

Joey glared at him. "Typical!" she spat before hurrying over to Elliot, who was still dazed and unable to get up, but at least he seemed to not be unconscious anymore. "Someone help me with him." Joey said. Some of the other ladies came to her aid and helped him up into a chair.

Meanwhile, Pinhead walked over to Freddy and Chucky, both of them annoyed to see the Cenobite. "Let me guess, that was very immature of us." Freddy grumbled.

Pinhead watched on stone-faced, not looking Freddy in the eye as he responded. "Actually, I was going to say that was a good aim."

Freddy and Chucky's jaws dropped and they forgot about the pain of Joey's slap to his head. "Did-did you just _compliment_ me?"

Pinhead narrowed his eyes. "Do not grow accustomed to it. If it were anyone other than my human half, you would both be rightfully scolded."

Chucky patted Freddy on the arm. "Dude, Pin-Cushion just praised you. This is like getting blessed by the Pope or something."

"I know, right." Freddy cackled for a bit, until he glanced over toward the scene of the ladies trying to comfort Elliot. "Sheesh! Those dumb broads act like he's Elvis Presley or something!" he grunted.

Chucky sniggered maniacally while Pinhead shot Freddy a rather puzzled look. "Who?" he enquired almost innocently.

Freddy opened his mouth, ready to explain to Pinhead who Elvis Presley was, but he couldn't be bothered. "Never mind, PinBoy." he sighed.

Meanwhile, Elliot was sat in a chair, cradling his head, with the women crowded around him. Joey was crouched in front of Elliot, trying to help his recovery. He looked up into her eyes. "Oh my, I must be in heaven. Because I see an angel.'' he said warily.

Joey froze in place, and her cheeks turned crimson. The other ladies cooed at the sweet statement, while Freddy and Chucky groaned loudly. "I'm definitely going to be sick now.'' Chucky gagged.

Ignoring their comments, Joey stroked Elliot's face. "It's me. It's Joey. Elliot, are you okay?" she asked sweetly.

Elliot rubbed his head. "My h-h-head hurts."

Joey glared over at Freddy. "Not surprising, you've just been hit on the head by Freddy's shoe."

Elliot looked confused. "Freddy's shoe? But, why?"

Freddy's green eyes rolled in their sockets. "Well, to put it lightly _Elly..._ YOUR SINGING SUCKED BIG TIME!" he yelled.

Elliot seemed crushed, while all the ladies leapt to his defence. "Are you crazy, Krueger? He was good!" Tiffany stated.

"Personally, I think Freddy is jealous!" Nancy pointed out.

Alice nodded. "That's quite true. We haven't heard him sing yet. Come on, Krueger, get up there and be a man! Prove to us you are any better than Elliot, which you are not!"

Wasting no time, the ladies pushed Freddy, who was screaming like a girl, toward the karaoke player, with Chucky pushing his way through the crowd and eager to get to the song selection before anyone else could.

"Watch out, toots! Gangway! Good Guy doll coming through! I'm choosing Freddy's song!" he cackled evilly.

Freddy held out his arm. "No, you're not..."

"Yes I can. I haven't picked a song yet. That's the rules."

Chucky placed the CD into the player and smirked as Freddy glanced at the words on the screen. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, no, NO! NEVER!" he huffed.

Nancy smirked and began chanting; " _One, two Chicken's coming for y_ -"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL FUCKING DO IT!" Freddy shrieked. He snatched the microphone off the table and grudgingly began to belt out the lyrics; **_"Lets go girls! I'm going out tonight - I'm feelin alright..."_**

As Freddy painfully began to sing to the beat of Shania Twain's jubilant, if very feminine song, everyone was crying with laughter; even Pinhead struggled to control himself. Chucky was on the floor having passed out from the laughter overload. Just to hear Freddy's growling and low tones scream aloud the enjoyment of being a woman is probably enough to render anyone unconscious from the absurdity of it. Freddy knew this, and he cringed with embarrassment.

 _'There are gonna be a lot of piggies dying in their sleep tonight!'_ Freddy thought darkly as he sang the last bit of the song.

 _ **"Man! I feel like a woman!"**_

The very second the song had finished, Freddy tossed the microphone away and stomped back over to his seat...but not before sprinting towards Chucky and kicking him so hard he went flying over to the other side of the room where Angelique was stood.

Chucky woke up, angry with the sharp pain he felt from Freddy's kick, though that didn't last when he realised where he had landed...looking right up Angelique's dress. He started to drool.

"Sweet! Time to cop a feel!"

He reached his hands up her dress but was stopped just in time by Tiffany who picked him up by the hair and commenced a beating down on him, much to everyone's amusement, and Angelique's relief. "So, you scold me for some mild flirting, but you can apparently try to feel up another woman's skirt?"

At that moment, Elliot had finally started to get his senses back. "Did I miss anything?"

 **'Same as usual.'** Jason and Michael responded.

The next hour or so played out without too much trouble or chaos...well, at least not as much as was the norm with this group.

Jason and Michael each took their turns, though it was evident very quickly that no matter what song was chosen, singing wasn't their strength, obviously, and instead they opted to swaying their bodies slightly to the beat of the music, holding the microphone in place at their chests.

Alice and Nancy decided to try their hand at something different, and went up on stage as a duo.

Once again, Freddy couldn't hold his tongue. "Oh look! _t.a.T.u_ is on stage." he tittered.

Tiffany turned to face him. "You listen to _their_ music?" she scoffed, incredulous.

"No, I just like to see them make-out." Freddy chuckled, mostly to himself.

It didn't last though, once he heard the lyrics to Alice and Nancy's song; **_"We're the Dream Warriors, don't want to dream no more..."_**

"Oh _Ha Ha_!" he yelled out sarcastically.

Kirsty glared in the Dream Demon's direction. "What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing! I just don't like this song. Makes me paranoid." he huffed.

Other than that, the rest of their song went without much trouble.

Chucky hoisted himself up and stood atop his chair. "Okay, now it's my rival's turn. Where's the little snot-nosed-"

"I don't believe Andrew will be singing tonight.'' Pinhead interrupted. He pointed toward the aforementioned young man, who was still somehow sound asleep despite all the noise.

Chucky huffed. "Oh no, he's not getting off that easy. Hey Freddy, why don't you go into his dreams and give him a good scare?"

"You'll do no such thing!" Tiffany slapped her doll husband on the arm. "Let him sleep. Besides, I want to have my go now." she exclaimed excitedly.

Chucky sniggered and looked at Freddy and Pinhead. "Well, ya know what they say boys, it ain't over till the fat lady sings!"

Freddy burst out laughing at the insult, while Pinhead shook his head in disapproval. Suddenly, Tiffany's hand grasped Chucky's shirt and she yanked him up, staring him down with a glare that'd make the doll pee his pants. "Help me." he squeaked.

"Care to repeat what you just said?" she grunted at him, her brown eyes burning into his crystalline ones, intimidating the rest of the club-goers who surrounded them, as well as her quivering husband.

Chucky gulped and whispered in a high-pitched tone, "Sorry, sweetheart."

Tiffany smiled and placed him down on the floor, then patted his head. She turned and walked over to the stage and picked up the mic. But not before pointing toward Kirsty, whose attention seemed to be focused elsewhere...namely one handsome Cenobite. "Hey Kirsty! Wanna pick a song for me?"

"Uh, sure." Kirsty broke out of the trance she seemed to be in, and walked over to the player. She quickly decided on _'Without you'_ by Mariah Carey'.

Once again, Freddy and Chucky gagged at the angsty romantic slush, and winced when she hit the high notes. "I can't believe I'm about to say this," Chucky said. "But I'm actually starting to miss Ghostface's country singing."

Pinhead turned to him. "That is hardly the proper response to give as your wife is singing on stage. Not to mention your comment earlier was extremely uncalled for. You should never insult a lady's appearance."

Chucky shrugged his shoulders. "What? It was a compliment. Larger women are sexy."

Freddy snickered to himself. "Yeah, and in your case, every woman is larger than you."

Chucky threw a glare his way. "You had to go there, didn't you."

Pinhead chose to ignore their petty bickering and focus more on Tiffany's singing. But his eyes, for some reason, would shift over at Kirsty standing by the player. He couldn't understand why; she wasn't even singing at that moment. He shook his head and tried to keep his eyes on Tiffany.

Soon enough, Tiffany finished and bowed to her audience. She exited off the stage, with Kirsty following behind, until she was stopped as her friend handed her the microphone. "Your turn, honey."

Kirsty looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an incoming car. Her eyes shifted about in their sockets, and her cheeks burned slightly when she caught Pinhead in her peripheral vision. "Oh, no, I couldn't-"

"Ha, who's the chicken now?" Freddy taunted.

That was all Kirsty needed to push away any doubt and anxiety. She wasn't about to let that fried chicken-faced idiot call her out or insult her...not in front of Pinhead. Huffing, the brunette took the mic from Tiffany and looked on with determination. "Let's do this."

For some reason, Pinhead felt a slight burning to his cheeks yet again, especially when Kirsty looked over in his direction. _'Perhaps I have a fever.'_ he thought while Tiffany rushed to put on a song.

It was like she was looking for a specific one as she sifted through the selection of CDs. When she did finally find it, she beamed with a Grinch-like smile, her eyes fixing themselves on Kirsty determinedly and then over at Pinhead for a brief moment. Neither Kirsty or Pinhead really took much notice of the gleeful and mischievous look on the actress's face when she inserted the disc into the player.

Kirsty allowed the intro music to flow until the lyrics popped up on screen. To everyone's surprise, she began to belt out a perfect rendition of _'I Only Wanna Be With You'._

Other than a grumpy Freddy and Chucky, everyone looked on with great interest towards Kirsty, especially Pinhead, who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. As he listened to her soothing voice, he seemed to really look at her for the first time, and took in her lovely features. She glowed like the brightest star, and his long-dormant cold heart began to beat at an increasing pace.

Then it dawned on him why he was feeling this way; the heat in his cheeks, his rapid pulse, his thumping heartbeat, why he seemed so-not-himself. His coal eyes widened only ever so slightly in realisation, especially when Kirsty's beautiful eyes fluttered seemingly in his direction.

"Oh." was all he could utter...

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 _Oh indeed. ;) Well, we hope you enjoyed. We'll be prolonging the karaoke chapter slightly, and writing some new filler chapters before going into the original big storyline (I won't say what, seeing as we have new readers to the story). So that may take some time. Hopefully not too long this time. :) Please send some feedback and let us know what you think. Cheers._


	6. Karaoke Mayhem Part 2

_Author Note : This is the last chapter for now, until we finish writing up chapter seven. We hope you enjoy it. :3 - LJ & Rurrlock_

* * *

Chapter Six

Karaoke Mayhem Part 2

Kirsty sighed with relief as she belted out the final note to her song. She stood on stage panting, sweat visible across her brow and taking in the admiring glances and applause coming her way. "Phew, I did it!"

"That's my girl!" Tiffany congratulated her, rushing up to the stage to grab her friend's arm and hoist it up in the air as a proud declaration of triumph.

Many of the members of the club clapped and cheered on a bashful Kirsty, all except for a few such as Angelique, Freddy and Chucky. But one death glare from Tiffany was all it took for them to prompt them into slow and hesitant claps, yet lack of enthusiasm was evident to all. Freddy leaned in close to whisper in Chucky's ear, hoping that the sound of the others cheering would drown out his words. "I'm sensing there's a bit of favouritism in this karaoke."

As she scanned the room, Tiffany was amused to see that Pinhead was also hesitant before clapping. She smiled knowingly at the way he was looking at Kirsty, even if her brunette friend hadn't noticed as she was too busy drinking in the deserved applause, but every now and again locking eyes with Pinhead, who seemed slightly reluctant for Kirsty to notice his stares.

Tiffany watched the scene unfold between the two former adversaries. At this point she wasn't sure as to _why_ they were even considered adversaries. The little gestures they shared, the way they looked at one another, how they seemed in each other's presence seemed to further validate Tiffany's belief about the two. Maybe they couldn't see it, or was even aware of it on a conscious level...but Tiffany sure was aware, and she wasn't about to miss this glorious opportunity. It would be difficult, but oh so worth it in the long run.

With a gleeful grin she returned to the CD before calling out, "You know what? I think Kirsty deserves another song for that performance!"

"What?!" everyone gasped, including Kirsty.

Freddy slammed his fist on the table, his knives leaving dents on the surface. "Oh come on! That's cheating. What happened to the rules?"

"Like you would follow the rules anyway." Tiffany shot back.

"Hey! We actually have been following the rules this time...so far." Freddy muttered.

On stage, Kirsty shuffled over to Tiffany. "Tiff, I don't think I'll say this often, or ever for that matter, but I agree with Freddy. It doesn't seem fair that I get two turns. I don't mind someone else tak-"

Tiffany waved her hand dismissively and placed her arm around Kirsty, almost crushing the poor brunette with her enthusiasm. "Don't listen to them, sweetface. You've got a great voice and you deserve another go. Trust me. It's just one more song, and then we'll move on. I promise."

Although clearly not comfortable with the idea, Kirsty shrugged and decided to just go along with it. After all, when Tiffany had her mind on doing something, she was going to see it through no matter what. You could ask Chucky to testify that.

Tiffany looked through the club's CD collection, trying to find the perfect song to use to test her theory concerning Kirsty and her handsome Cenobite friend; it had to be something subtle but just enough to give her the results that she needed.

Meanwhile, Angelique had her arms folded over her chest, tapping her finger aggressively on her arm, as she was unable to hide her frustration that the human she despised would get another opportunity to sing. She almost considered leaping onto the stage and shoving the human away to steal the spotlight. But that wouldn't do. Instead, she thought best to wait. She wanted to prove herself without the need of cheating.

Her plot was interrupted as she could hear a slight but consistent drumming beside her. She turned to see Ghostface busy adjusting his banjo and muttering a tune under his breath. The devilish princess narrowed her eyes at him. "Could you make that racket elsewhere?!"

Ghostface turned to her, almost looking sheepish through the mask he wore. "Oh, my bad. I'm almost done. I can't wait for my turn. I know that everyone is going to love what I have to offer." he stated excitedly, like a kid about to enter his favourite candy-store with infinite glee.

Angelique rolled her eyes and huffed. "It matters not. Once I am up on stage and my divine voice is heard, everyone will be under my spell." she said wickedly while keeping her eyes locked on a particular individual seated a few yards in front of her. She gazed longingly at Leviathan's Favoured son, focusing in on him and only him...

...Until her stare was broken by the eager Ghostface moving his chair so that he was sitting right in front of Angelique, obstructing her line of sight on the Cenobite. "That's cool. Hey, if you need any song tips, I'm more than happy to help."

"That won't be necessary.'' Angelique sneered, though Ghostface was completely oblivious to her disdain for him and his silly antics. She would try to glance over his shoulder so that she could see her beloved Xipe, but Ghostface just kept meeting her gaze by obnoxiously pushing his head in the way to get her attention.

"Are you sure? You know, you look like you've got a bit of country girl in you!"

"How could you possibly think that given my attire?"

"I have like a sixth sense with these things. If you need help picking out a tune, I know all the classics. Plus, most of them are about ballads of love and souls, so it'll be great for you."

She eyed him curiously. "It baffles me that your favoured genre of music is known as being Country music. Shouldn't they be vocalising about landscapes and geography instead of human emotions?"

Ghostface shrugged. "Some do...actually, but it's about gathering around the campfire and letting nature fill your heart with a song and a melody. Want me to give an example?" He held up his banjo.

Leaning back in her chair, Angelique brushed him away with her hand. "I would rather you not."

After what felt like an eternity, Tiffany bolted up right and pumped her fists in excitement. "Ha, found the perfect song." Without any further hesitation, she clicked the CD in place, and awaited the intro.

As soon as Kirsty recognised it, and the song title and lyrics plastered across the screen, she turned to Tiffany with an anxious expression written on her face. "Are you sure this is the one?"

"Positive," Tiffany winked before turning to stare at a confused Pinhead. "Wouldn't you say this is a great song for her?"

Flinching at first for being randomly called out, Pinhead slowly shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'm afraid I cannot give an opinion. I'm not familiar with this song."

"Oh," Tiffany sighed disappointingly, but perked up immediately when the lyrics were about to kick in. "Well, you're about to become familiar with it. Take it away, Kirsty!"

Smothering her nerves for now, Kirsty closed her eyes and started swaying her hips to the music before she bellowed out the first lyric to the song. **_"You can dress me up in diamonds, you can dress me up in dirt..."_**

In the background, Alice began click her fingers to get the attention of half the group. "Oh, oh, I know this one. It's _'Lala'_ by Ashlee Simpson!"

Freddy and Chucky turned to face each other, both looking just as befuddled as the other. "Why the hell would your wife pick this song?" Freddy questioned.

"How should I know?"

"You're married to Tiff. You should know her tastes by now!"

"I know them, that doesn't mean I understand them." Chucky muttered.

Freddy snickered at his buddy's expense. "Oh, you've got a real good marriage there, doll-boy!"

"Hey, at least I've got a marriage!" Chucky fired back venomously.

The two of them bickered, completely ignoring the performance that Kirsty was putting on. All of the nerves and hesitation she displayed before were gone as she swayed her body and sung along effortlessly with great confidence. Perhaps too much confidence. Although she could read the lyrics on screen, she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't give any second thought to the implications that the lyrics had to them.

Because of this, she was putting on quite the show without realising it, and this left Pinhead utterly bewildered.

He couldn't quite explain, but there was something mesmerising about Kirsty's performance, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sway of her hips. Not that he wanted to.

The Cotton woman suddenly became aware of Pinhead's dumbfounded stares. Though this did nothing to distract her or defer her. In fact, she undulated more intensely than before, her hips swaying suggestive and enticing, and enough to render any man into quivering, drooling messes. She wasn't certain as to why the sight of Pinhead squirming in his seat was making her turn up the seductive dancing a notch, but she sure was enjoying it.

Her brown eyes stared ahead of the crowd before her, settling on the Cenobite who sat amongst them, and failed to tear them away when reaching the chorus...

 _ **"You make me wanna la la, in the kitchen, on the floor..."**_

At those suggestive lyrics, Pinhead felt a gulp slide down his throat, and his coal eyes widened.

With a puzzled face, he continued to watch Kirsty as Tiffany looked on, delighted. This was just the reaction she was looking for, and it confirmed her theory that there appeared to be some tension between the two of them that neither realised...at least not on a level they were aware, and even if they were aware they sure weren't going to act on it any time soon. Now that she knew for certain there was something there, she needed to find a way to get them together.

She was going to play Cupid for her friends.

Just as Kirsty's performance was drawing to a close, an idea came to mind.

Kirsty breathlessly finished the song and looked towards the crowd to see their reaction. Just like before, everyone gave her a well-deserved round of applause, rising to his or her feet and clapping their hands with fervour. All except for the few sourpusses such as Freddy, Chucky and Angelique, who sat in their seats and looking on unimpressed.

Pinhead remained frozen to his seat, feeling his throat go ever dry as his lips and his black heart was steadily beating faster and faster. He was suddenly aware that he was gripping the armrest of his chair tightly, and soon forced himself to let go now that the performance was over.

Next to Kirsty, Tiffany came onto the stage with a wide smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Everyone! I think I have an idea on how to spice things up for this karaoke night!"

Kirsty stared at her friend nervously. "You're not going to make me sing again, are you?"

Chucky scoffed. "Yeah, it was bad enough we had soldier-boy take up everyone's time with his singing."

Not too far away, Joey - who was still sat next to Elliot - glared at the living doll with a ghastly look in her eyes. Despite not uttering a word, this was more than enough to silence Chucky, who just grumbled inaudibly as he slouched in his chair.

Tiffany cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I thought that this time we could have everyone pair up into teams."

Elliot perked up. "Oh, you mean a duet?"

"Exactly!"

Everyone turned to each other, their reactions varying to this sudden new development. This was the last thing they expected Tiffany to announce, but it wasn't the worst idea that they had ever heard. Yet some people weren't so convinced.

"What's the deal?" Freddy called out. "I thought this was a challenge to prove who's a better singer?"

"Yeah well, now we're going to see who can work best as a team. Doesn't that sound like fun everyone?" she squealed excitedly, but it would seem not everyone shared in her enthusiasm. She noticed there was a bit of muffled groans and curses being uttered amongst the group. Most of the group didn't know each other very well, and they knew there was going to be a few odd pairings. But Tiffany was on a mission, and she wasn't going to let a few grouches ruin it for her. She bit her lip before yelling with passion and with a hint of threat in her voice, "I said, ** _doesn't that sound like fun everyone!_** "

Her roars shook the club and suddenly everyone was in a much more agreeing mood as they nodded nervously, much to Tiffany's delight.

At the very back, Joey felt Elliot nudge a bit closer to her and she shuffled around to lock eyes with him, getting lost in his baby-blues. "Joey, would you do me the honour of partnering up with me?"

Hoping that her cheeks weren't flushed, Joey slowly nodded. "Of course, that sounds great."

Behind them, Freddy discreetly made a gagging noise and Chucky tittered next to him. Though they stopped when they heard snickering coming from a table nearby, and Freddy looked over to see it was Nancy and Alice smirking at the two. He huffed and flipped his middle knife at them. "And what's so funny?"

"You trying to compensate for impending defeat by mocking everyone." Nancy stated.

"Ha, defeat?!" Freddy mocked sarcastically. "No way! Besides, you already have the advantage because you two are already in a pair."

Alice smirked. "Oh, I think I see Chicken Krueger making a comeback."

He narrowed his eyes at them, desperately wanting to lunge himself at them with his knives delving into their inviting flesh. But he thought it would be more satisfying to beat them at their own game. He turned to his partner in crime. "Ready to tear this place apart, Chuckster?"

"As always! Just don't drag me down with your burnt vocals."

"Hey, if I pull on a string in your back, will you start giving me a little tune!" Freddy teased before cackling.

Chucky was left fuming and fought back the urge to sucker-punch Freddy in the jaw. "I don't have a fucking string you-"

"I will partner with Xipe!" Angelique suddenly called out, shocking everyone.

All eyes in the room fell on her, while she had her eyes on only one person, a bewildered Pinhead who wasn't sure what to make of all this. The only one whose eyes were wider than his were Tiffany's, who tried to think of a way to get Pinhead out of his arrangement so that her Cupid plans wouldn't crumble right from the get go. "You can't!" Tiffany replied.

Angelique huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "And why not?"

"Because…because," Tiffany stammered. ''I heard Kirsty whisper she wanted to partner with him.''

Kirsty sharply turned to her. "I did?"

"Yes, you did. It was a very faint whisper, so she called dibs."

Angelique's cheeks puffed red with anger. "I did not call _dibs_. I called Xipe!"

"No, it's an expression. I'm sorry, but Kirsty and Pinhead are partners." As quickly as she could, Tiffany started to nudge Kirsty's back and force her off the stage and down towards a chair that was set right next to the one Pinhead was sitting on. Kirsty couldn't even fathom what was happening, and before she could say anything else, she was sitting beside Pinhead of all people.

They stared at each other, not sure how to start a conversation...and yet they were supposed to be singing together? How could this possibly work for them?

Elsewhere, Angelique looked on in anger and threw her arms about in frustration. "Then who am I to partner with?"

Right on cue, Ghostface leapt to his feet and handed her a second banjo that seemed to have magically appeared from under his chair. It was forced into her arms and she held it awkwardly, as if she had just been handed a stranger's newborn baby to cradle. Ghostface couldn't contain his excitement. "This is going to be awesome! I haven't done a duet in so long. We're going to be a great team. I've got a good feeling about this."

Tiffany smiled with both relief, and amusement. "Okay, so let's see who we have left. I'm sure that Michael and Jason will be teaming up together, correct?"

She glanced in their direction, and saw the silent masked giants give her the thumbs up approval.

"Great," Tiffany then turned to her husband. "Chucky, honey? Ready to rock everyone's socks together?"

"Sorry, babe. Me and Fred are going to do this!"

Tiffany's smile turned into a scowl as she stared at him in disbelief. "You're going to sing with _Freddy_ before _me_?"

Freddy snickered. "That's the way the cookie crumbles, toots. I was going to say that's how the fat lady sings, but we already made that joke." The two high-fived and laughed gleefully.

Hardly believing what she was hearing and seeing, Tiffany was about to fly into a rage at her husband when she realised that there was still one more person in the room still without a partner besides her, and it was someone who would definitely get Chucky to notice. With a sinister grin, Tiffany marched over to the last person, who still had their head laid out on the table and was snoring away. "Andy, sweetface?"

Drowsily, Andy Barclay lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? What did I miss?"

"ANDY!?" Chucky shrieked loud enough that he almost cracked the windows and broke everyone's eardrums. "You're going to partner with _him_?"

Tiffany shrugged her shoulders and looked at the flabbergasted Chucky with an unapologetic tone. "Sorry, honey. This is the way that the _fat lady_ is singing." She winked and grabbed Andy's arm to lift him up out of his seat. "Ready to sing together."

"Uh…okay," Andy replied warily. It was bad enough that he had practically missed the whole event because he had slept through it, but now he was going to be doing a duet with the wife of his arch-nemesis? Actually, giving it some thought, it was a pretty neat idea for revenge. Especially when he glanced over and saw the dumbfounded look on Chucky's face, whose jaw was resting on the table and his hair was frizzed out in all directions.

It didn't help him when Freddy began snickering and elbowing him in the side. "Aww. Jealous that your Barbie doll has found a new Ken?"

Chucky clenched his fist and pounded it on the table. "Shut up! It's not like that."

"Now that you mention it, Tiffany always did give me a cougar vibe-"

"Shut your crispy pie hole!" Chucky rose to his feet and looked ready to attack Freddy like a rabid animal.

From the table next to them, Chucky could hear more giggling coming from Nancy and Kirsty. The doll shot them a menacing glare, showing that he wasn't afraid to lunge at anyone and everyone. Nancy lifted her hands in defence, still keeping an amused grin plastered on her face. "Relax, will you? Don't you trust your wife enough to have one song with another guy?"

Chucky sealed his lips, threatening to throw another outburst at whoever dared to taunt him. He mumbled incoherently under his breath for a moment before folding his arms and slouching back onto his chair. "Exactly! It's just one song. Nothing more than that."

Up on the stage, the first song was prepared and Andy was handed a spare microphone while Tiffany took charge. The young man stared awkwardly. "I'm not much of a singer..."

Tiffany patted his shoulder, reassuring him. "Don't be nervous. My voice is a bit out of it as well."

Freddy grinned. "You can say that again." He then yelped in pain after Chucky slyly jabbed him in the leg with his clenched fist.

Before long, a tune sung by one of the most famous singers of all time filled the silence, with Andy and Tiffany quickly getting into a rhythm as the lyrics were displayed.

 ** _"Girlfriend! I'm gonna tell your boyfriend! Yeah..."_**

"OH COME ON!" Chucky yelled in frustration, recognising the song as Michael Jackson's _'Girlfriend.'_

Freddy leaned in close to whisper in his buddy's ear. "Still think there's nothing more?"

"Give me a reason. I swear, give me a fucking reason!" Chucky growled and shrunk further into his seat. He wanted to look away and pretend that he wasn't watching his wife and arch-enemy produce a harmonious duet. But a small part of him was afraid of what might happen if he looked away.

All eyes were on the two singers throughout most of the song. Although, Pinhead couldn't help but glance to his side and stare at Kirsty. Her performance earlier and her beautiful voice was still fresh in his mind, tormenting him. No matter how hard he tried to shake it off and focus on the new performances, there was something…bewitching about her earlier movements. He never expected it from her. It plagued him.

He cleared his throat, earning her attention as she turned to him curiously. "I must say...your... _show_ was unexpected."

"Oh, thanks," Kirsty replied and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm not much of a karaoke person, or involving myself in group activities. But, there's nothing wrong with having a little fun and letting out your wild side, am I right?"

"I agree, on both points. I am not usually fond of human gatherings either. I suppose different people find different ways to enjoy themselves. Your dancing seems to indicate that."

Kirsty shrugged. "I've never really danced much before. But, when I do..."She suddenly appeared quite nervous, pausing before continuing with her sentence. "I just kinda let loose. I don't get to show that side of myself to people that often."

"Well, in our past encounters, I suppose we never had many occasions to...how did you express it? _Let...loose_?"

Perhaps it was the strangeness of hearing him use such casual talk or the fact he was trying to strike a pleasant conversation with her, but Kirsty couldn't suppress a light laugh. "No, we haven't."

Up on stage, coming towards the end of their duet, Tiffany glanced down and saw Pinhead and Kirsty in the middle of a small conversation. While nothing major seemed to be occurring, she did catch the small laugh from Kirsty. A gleeful fire sparked inside of the Cupid mastermind. Already, it seemed like her plan was going to come to fruition. After this final note from Andy, she knew it would be their turn.

Meanwhile, Andy seemed to be quite invested in his singing, despite initial apprehension.

 ** _"You'll only be a girlfriend of mine!"_**

He bellowed at the top of his lungs and raised his hand in the air in dramatic fashion before rushing towards the edge of the stage and diving off, expecting the crowd to catch him. But no one was ready for it, and so the only thing to break the over-eager man's fall was one of the empty tables, which broke in half as he collapsed to the floor.

Loud gasps were heard around the club and everyone jumped to their feet to check on him. Elliot was the closest and the first to offer assistance. "Young man, are you alright?"

Andy bolted up to his feet and shook himself. "I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm A-okay."

At the back, Chucky and Freddy cackled loudly. "Whooooo! Do it again!" the doll yelled.

Tiffany got off the stage and stared intensely at her husband. "No, he won't do that again," She hurried towards Andy, placing her hands on him. "Sweetface, are you alright?"

"I think so...good thing the table broke my fall. I'm gonna go sit back down now." He shuffled back towards his seat, needing assistance to sit back down. No doubt that he was going to be sore for a few days, but at least he didn't appear to be hurt too badly. Chucky was the only one of the group who considered this a negative.

With that shock out of the way, Tiffany went back to the front to address the others. "Okay, now we move onto the next two, and I think it should be-" Her eyes were already moving towards her two targets, both unaware of her plot.

Tiffany was silenced as Joey raised her hand. "Um...can Elliot and I have our turn now?"

"W-what?" Tiffany gasped.

"I would rather get my turn over and done with," She turned to Elliot and gave him a sympathetic look. "No offence, I'm just nervous about getting up to sing."

Elliot offered her a genuine smile. "None taken. You have nothing to be nervous about. I wouldn't mind having our turn now."

"B-but, but..." Tiffany stammered, trying to figure out some excuse. "I already had the perfect song in mind for-"

"Oh, that's okay," Elliot grinned as he and Joey walked over to the stage. "We'll sing it ourselves. It's no trouble."

Tiffany opened her mouth to protest further, but Kirsty cupping both her hands around her mouth and calling out quickly drowned this out. "Go Joey! You can do it!"

Knowing that she was fighting a losing battle, Tiffany shrugged and decided to let them have their fun. She would get her chance to play Cupid after this one song.

As the song was being prepared, Elliot and Joey had a short moment to themselves. "I wonder what we're going to sing," Joey whispered.

"Whatever it is, I'll be honoured to sing it with you."

For a split-second, Joey felt her heart flutter at the kind words. She brushed those feelings aside and hoped that her cheeks were flushed as she turned to him. "Thanks, you too. You have a great voice. I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, back when I was a lad, I would find myself sneaking into this theatre house and I would observe and listen the performers."

"You learnt from just listening?" Joey gasped in amazement.

"It was just something I picked up-" He was cut off as the music started to play. "Ah, here we go. You might have to help me with this one. I'm still trying to learn all the songs that I've missed over these past few decades."

Joey smirked confidently. "I can help with that. I listen to this one all the time."

The music played with a slow, rhythmic beat, crawling like a waltz being built up between two lovers. Knowing this song off by heart, Joey didn't even need to read the lyrics while Elliot had to for reference. _**"Tale as old as time..."**_

"Beauty and the Beast?" Freddy broke into another fit of laughter.

A repulsed look flashed across Kirsty's face as she turned around to glare at the cackling manic. "What is your problem?"

"They're singing a song from a kid's film!" He chuckled and wiped away a single tear that dripped down his burnt cheek. "How can you not find this funny?"

"Because it's a good song being sung by two very good singers."

"Yeah, yeah...they'll be breaking out the Spongebob theme next." He and Chucky taunted and shared their laughter, clearly the only ones finding any of this funny while the rest of the club were entranced by Elliot and Joey's voices.

Thinking this was a battle not worth fighting, Kirsty turned back to cheer on her friend. Over her shoulder, she could see Pinhead deep in thought. "Are you okay?"

Startled at being dragged out of his thoughts, Pinhead looked at her. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Admittedly...it's bewildering to listen to my other half perform. It's like having a thorn in my side that cannot be removed."

"Is it _really_ that awkward? He has a great voice. That has to mean you have a great voice too."

"The verdict on his voice matters little when-" He froze and stared at her. "You think I have a good voice?"

"Uh..." Kirsty stuttered and tried to play it cool. "I'm speaking logically, of course. You two are one in the same, kinda. It would make sense for your voice to sound similar to his."

Not catching onto her flustered nature, Pinhead slowly nodded. "I must begrudgingly agree. As much as it pains me to ever have to be compared to my human half."

"Is being compared to your human half really that bad?"

"In my eyes, yes."

The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. They watched and listened to the reporter and good Captain performing, with Joey even helping Elliot learn the dance. She took his hand in hers and placed his hand on her waist as they danced. It was shy and awkward at first, but they let the music sweep them up in the moment. While this might not have been Tiffany's plan, she couldn't help but sigh sweetly at the scene before her. Kirsty felt the same way, although something did come to her attention. "You know something? We might have been close to getting this song."

Pinhead released a nervous laugh. "Yes...that would have been...something."

He cursed himself for his poor articulation. He didn't want his nerves to get the better of him. On the one hand, he couldn't stand seeing his human half receiving such adoration, but on the other, it meant having to prove himself better by doing a duet with Kirsty. Yet why did the thought of that leave him with sweaty palms and a steadily rising heartbeat?

 ** _"Beauty and the Beast!"_**

Elliot and Joey finished the song together, earning a loud round of applause from almost everyone in the club. Even Pinhead forced himself to clap, though mostly for Joey's efforts rather than giving any kind of acknowledgement to Elliot.

Joey sighed with relief. "That was fun."

"Indeed," Elliot agreed. "We should do this again sometime. If you like."

The two of them locked eyes, and in that brief moment, everything else from the outside world was forgotten. It felt like they were the only two people that mattered. Before they stared for too long, they walked off the stage and returned to their seats. The club felt warmer and more pleasant in that little moment.

Tiffany rose to her feet. "Okay, now it's time for-"

"It's our turn, babe!" Chucky called out as he and Freddy were already strutting towards the stage.

"Chucky! You can't just interrupt me like that!"

"I'm tired of hearing all these sappy-crappy songs. It's time we really got some good beats pumping."

"Yeah," Freddy sneered. "Besides, knowing you lot, you'll probably have us singing ' _Hakuna Matata',_ or something like that."

Nancy snickered. "I was thinking _'Make a Man Out of You'_ , that sounds more beneficial for you."

"Haha, fuck you too, bitch!" Freddy shot them the middle claw.

Chucky groaned. "I'm afraid that this is one day going to lead us to a Disney marathon."

Andy immediately perked up. "I like the sound of that."

"Of course you would. Never really had a proper childhood, did ya, Andy?" Chucky grinned sadistically.

"Yeah, I wonder whose fault that was?" Andy replied sarcastically.

Swiftly, Alice raised her hands. "I'm bringing _Little Mermaid_."

"I call _Mulan_!" Nancy followed up.

Ghostface was the next to join in. "I'll bring _Home on the Range_!" He stared around at the confused expressions that everyone shot him. He wallowed in the silence. "What? No one remembers that film? With the cows? Maybe if I sing a song that'll remind-"

Suddenly, he felt Angelique grip his banjo tightly, preventing him from playing. "Don't even think about it." she hissed.

Oblivious, Ghostface nodded. "Right, I got ya. Don't want to ruin my voice before it's our turn, good thinking partner."

Before another word could be uttered, everyone's ears were pierced by the sound of knives scraping against the wall. It persisted for a few seconds, far too long for anyone to want to endure. Freddy removed his knives from the wall and looked out towards the others. "Are you done? Because it's time for the talent to talk!"

"Then why are _you_ speaking?" Chucky mumbled.

"Shut up and start the song."

Chucky rolled his eyes and walked over to find them an appropriate song to play. With a kick, he slid back over to Freddy as the two prepared themselves, almost like they've rehearsed this routine multiple times. **_"Guess who just got back today? Them wild-eyed that have been away..."_**

 _Thin Lizzy's 'Boys Are Back in Town'_ blasted across the room as the duo let rip with their vocal cords.

Nancy grimaced. "You know? I almost want to listen to the knives scraping against the wall again?"

Alice nodded. "The bromance is through the roof. I think if anyone has to be careful in their marriage, it's Tiffany."

Hearing this banter, Tiffany scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "Please, if those two wanted to hitch, they wouldn't last five minutes before killing each other on the way to the honeymoon."

"The scary part is I can't tell if you're joking or not." Nancy retorted.

Freddy and Chucky sang their hearts out, believing that they sounded better than how they actually were, and enjoying themselves even if no one else really was. Although, Tiffany smiled joyfully seeing her husband having so much fun. But, she was still on a mission. She was certain that after this song, she would get Pinhead and Kirsty to perform their duet.

Belting out their last few notes, Freddy and Chucky raised their arms and waited to be drowned with applause. All they got were a few half-hearted sprinkles that fluttered in their direction. Tiffany bolted up about to speak when Freddy pointed towards Nancy and Alice. "Your turn, ladies! Let's see you beat that!"

Tiffany's eyes widened and she smashed her balled fists on the table. "No!" she shrieked.

Everyone turned to her and stared at her, bewildered by the sudden outburst. Not wanting to let her plan be revealed and potentially be ruined, she sat back down. "Okay."

While Nancy and Alice prepared themselves, Kirsty glanced over her shoulder at Tiffany. "Is everything okay, Tiff?"

Tiffany forced a jubilant smile and spoke through gritted teeth. "Swell."

Unconvinced, Kirsty wanted to probe further but thought it best to leave well enough alone. She turned back around and was left pondering at the actress's sudden odd behaviour. "I wonder what's up with her."

"Indeed." Pinhead rubbed his chin. "She appeared very eager to start this duet challenge, and yet seems to be disheartened whenever someone new takes the challenge. It's an enigma."

The two stared at Tiffany, the woman impatiently drumming her fingers against her table, almost creating a musical rhythm of her own. Kirsty thought about checking on her, knowing that something was troubling her friend. But she thought it best to leave things as they were and chose to remain seated...next to _him_. That sudden thought crept up on her and she shook her head to brush that stray realisation away. What did it matter if she was sitting next to Pinhead? They were just sitting next to each other. There was nothing major about that, right?

Thankfully for her, any other tricks her mind wanted to play on her would have to wait as Alice and Nancy immediately began belting out the lyrics of the song by _Porcelain Black's_ _'One Woman Army.'_

 _ **"I'm on the battlefield like, oh my God! Ooh, la la..."**_

They sang wonderfully in unison, and danced in a fist-pumping fashion, matching the energetic beat of the music, and getting all the other members of the club jazzed up...except for one grouch sitting at the back.

Freddy scoffed at his adversaries. "Typical girl power crap. We get it! You're strong independent women who don't need no man!" he mocked sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Kirsty glanced over her shoulder and smirked at Freddy. "What's the matter? Can't handle seeing women feeling empowered? Not surprising coming from a guy who uses the word _bitch_ like it's going out of fashion!"

Freddy pointed an accusing finger at her. "Hey, I don't say _bitch_ all the time!"

"I think you do."

"Listen here, you bitch, I..." With his mouth running wildly before he had a chance to think his words through carefully, Freddy then froze at the realisation he had proven Kirsty right. After beat, he waved his arm dismissively and pouted. "That was a slip of the tongue."

"Sure it was."

Despite Kirsty being the dominate player in this argument, Pinhead couldn't stop himself from turning around to defend her honour and throwing a menacing glare at the Dream Demon. "Krueger, that is hardly the appropriate manner to conduct yourself when talking with a guest."

"I'd hardly call them guests. They just strolled in like they own the place."

"You do not own this place either," Pinhead stated before grinning. "Shall we go and speak with the people who _do_ own this place? Perhaps even the one who initiated our membership?"

A sense of dread crawled up Freddy's spine. He folded his arms over his chest and turned away, silently admitting defeat.

Feeling satisfied, Pinhead turned around to fix his eyes back on the performance on stage. Next to him, Kirsty threw an amused smile his way. "That was cool."

Feeling Kirsty's amused and impressed eyes fixed on him, Pinhead shifted in his seat. "Yes, well, it isn't proper behaviour, especially towards a lady. There has to be discipline."

"Amen, and thanks." Kirsty nodded, finding it increasingly difficult to tear her eyes away from the Cenobite sat next to her. Soon, she managed to focus all her attention back on the stage. The two of them almost looked back at each other but decided against it.

Behind them, Freddy leaned closer to Chucky. "I don't say _bitch_ all the time, do I?"

Chucky snickered. "If I had a dollar for every time you said _bitch_ , I could take Tiff on our second, third and fourth honeymoons, with enough to pay for our kids' college funds."

Nancy and Alice jumped in sync with the music and landed on their feet with a hard slam, signalling the end of their song. Everyone, bar Freddy, jumped up and applauded the two. The two ladies hugged each other, and with their arms wrapped around their waist, Nancy stared into Freddy's eyes and held the microphone as far as she could before dropping it to the ground. Her head tilted as gave her arch-enemy a smug look. All Freddy could do to respond was give her the middle finger.

Before they had even gotten off the stage, Tiffany bolted to the front frantically. "Okay, okay, that's that done! Now it's time for-"

"Us!" Ghostface leapt to his feet while holding Angelique's arm, hoisting it up and leaving the Hellish Queen baffled by his antics.

"Why?" Tiffany screamed.

Oblivious to her hysterical tone, Ghostface tapped his finger against his temple. "When a musician is in the zone, you can't delay. Are you ready, partner?" He turned to Angelique.

"I do not feel that I am in this zone you speak of..."

"Don't worry. You just need to work towards it. Come on!" Without her having time to reply, he dragged her along, ignoring or most likely unaware of Tiffany's exasperated cries of despair and frustration.

She searched the room, probably looking for a pillow to scream into. How could such a seemingly simple task of getting Pinhead and Kirsty to sing together prove to be so difficult?

Ghostface rushed around on stage, making sure that everything was prepared and the right song was chosen. Meanwhile, Angelique stood rooted to the spot, looking lost and confused. "What are we doing?" she questioned.

"You're a newbie, so it's okay if you make a few slip-ups," Ghostface encouraged. He brought out his banjo and from seemingly out of nowhere, handed another one to Angelique, shoving it into her arms. "Are you ready, partner?"

"No..."

"That's the spirit!"

Even from right at the back of the seated crowd, Freddy and Chucky were already thrusting their fingers into their ears. "Here it comes."

Joey glanced at them. "Why are you being mean to him like this? He just wants to sing."

"That's what we're trying to protect ourselves from, toots!" Chucky replied.

The music began, and Ghostface began singing along while tapping his foot on the floor. _**"You're drivin' back home down 246, you almost hit a deer and you end up in a ditch..."**_

 _Tyler Farr's 'Damn Good Friends'_ blasted across the room, and accompanied by Ghostface's enthusiastic but unbearably out-of-tune voice. It was so bad it caused Freddy and Chucky groan painfully while planting their faces on the table.

The rest of the club wasn't sure how to feel. Ghostface certainly was tone deaf all said and done. Joey forced a smile, trying to be pleasant, but feeling a part of her cringe inside. "Country music? That's...different." She scrunched her face when Ghostface tried to reach a particular note, but it sounded more like a screech.

"Different from what I'm used to, most certainly." Elliot tried to sound as polite as possible.

Near the front, Kirsty turned to a face-palming Pinhead. "Does he sing like this all the time?"

"It is all that he sings, sans the talent unfortunately." he sighed.

Ghostface couldn't be happier, doing the thing he loved most, unaware of the awkward and pained looks he was earning. As for Angelique, she remained standing still and unresponsive. In her mind, this was as far removed from music as what she could possibly imagine. To her, this was nonsensical, and her 'partner' was a talent-less fool. Not to mention the fact that her eyes were constantly drifting towards a particular pinheaded individual sitting near the front...the one whose attention was being stolen by that...brown-haired human. How could the Princess become invested in this foolish activity when her chosen consort was being stolen away from right under her nose by a _human_ of all things?

Before long, the song had reached its merciful end, at which point, Freddy and Chucky breathed a heavy sigh of relief and removed everything they had inserted into their ears to drown out the noise. Ghostface bowed, anticipating his rapturous applause. Although, all he received were a few half-hearted claps from those not wanting to appear mean-spirited. It didn't matter to the masked singer, they were still praise to his ears.

He turned sharply to Angelique. "Okay, nice work, partner. Couldn't really hear you much during the music, but that can be something to work on for the future."

" _That_ was music?" she gasped. "It was nothing more than incoherent slurs that sounded like it passed the lips of grizzled men with facial hair covering their mouths!"

"See, you're already understanding the appeal of country music!" He turned to his crowd. "How about an encore?"

"No!" everyone screamed in desperation.

Not wanting to lose this opportunity again, Tiffany leapt up. "Okay, that is it! I will announce who is singing next. It will be Pinhead and-"

"...I!" Angelique declared.

"Huh?" Tiffany shook her head in confusion.

Angelique had already shuffled off the stage and was already advancing towards Pinhead. The Leader of Cenobites stared around confused while remaining in his chair. "You and me?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed seductively. "We shall make such sweet music together, don't you think?"

Something prickled inside of Kirsty, seeing the way this woman was preying upon Pinhead in such a way. She couldn't stop herself from slamming her hands on the table and leaning towards the demon-woman. "Hold it! You already sang! You can't go again with someone else."

Not one to be deterred, especially when trying to seduce a potential mate, Angelique sneered at the human. "Technically, I _didn't_ sing. Therefore, I am still allowed to engage in this competition. And I choose the only partner I believe to be...fit enough for the task." She stared at the confounded Pinhead intensely.

He swallowed hard as he rose to his feet slowly. "Angelique, while your offer is flattering, I must decline. You have already had your turn. It is only fair-"

"Fair?!" she yelled and then pointed a finger towards Ghostface. "You think that it is fair being saddled with this... _this_...insufferable buffoon?!"

Ghostface shuffled. "Does this mean I need a new partner too?" He looked towards the back of the club. "Hey, Freddy? You want to-"

Before he even finished his query, Freddy dived under the table and hid out of sight. Not long after, Chucky mimicked his actions, fearful of being chosen as well.

Tiffany stepped between Pinhead and Angelique, glaring at the mutilated woman. "No, no. We've set the rules. You can't choose a new partner. It has to be Pinhead and Kirsty."

"Why? They are not a good match in the slightest." She regarded Kirsty with an air of disgust.

"Well, Princess, I think they are a cute match. GOOD MATCH! I meant to say _good_ match!" She cleared her throat and turned to Kirsty for support. "Don't you think so?"

"I...what?" Kirsty's cheeks reddened and she stared around, feeling uncomfortable and being thrown on the spot like that. Her eyes locked with Pinhead's, feeling a warm spark from inside her. "Well...I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

"Too bad!" Angelique shrieked and grabbed Pinhead's arm, almost about to drag him over the table towards her. "He is singing with me."

Reacting instinctively, and without thinking, Kirsty reached out to take a hold of Pinhead's other arm and was soon tugging him in her direction. "Hang on! Tiffany's right, you've had a turn."

Pinhead being yanked violently in Kirsty's opposing direction showed Angelique's desperation. "Well, I want another! He's mine!"

"No, he's mine!" Kirsty tugged on Pinhead's arm, then paused and quickly re-thought her words. "I mean in a partner way...erm...a _singing_ partner way!"

The two women were in an eternal struggle on either side of poor Pinhead, pulling him back and forth as they fought over him, while the Dark Prince was helpless to do anything whilst being pulled to and fro. The club-goers were too shocked to do anything but watch two adult women fight over this one Cenobite. The only people who seemed to take any enjoyment from this fight were Freddy and Chucky. The two lounged back and grinned inanely, having the time of their lives watching Pinhead being fought over like a new toy between two children.

Tiffany ran her hands through her hair and panicked. Everything was getting out of control and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. She suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw Michael and Jason standing there, one of them holding up a cue card. **'Can we have our turn now?'**

"Now? Really? Okay, fine. I don't care anymore. Go for it." She shooed them away and turned her attention back to the struggle, with Pinhead looking like he was going to go green and vomit up whatever he had for breakfast. If Cenobites even have breakfast to begin with.

As this went on, Michael and Jason set everything up and prepared for their duet, even though no one was facing them by this point. _Psy's 'Gangnam Style'_ began playing. The cheerful, catchy beat filled the ears of everyone present, the base pounding the walls of the club, with the two masked giants throwing their arms about to match. Even if they could speak, they'd most likely struggle with the foreign lyrics. But it was when it got to the main chorus that they put their plans into motion.

They bounced around, slamming onto the stage with enough force that it was like a mini earthquake had erupted. Everyone was thrown about, flying off their seats and onto the floor, including the struggling trio of Pinhead, Kirsty, and Angelique.

Once things had settled, and everyone lay in the wreckage of the battered room, rubbing their heads and staring around in a daze, Michael and Jason high-fived each other for a successful mission accomplished. Though, this didn't stop Freddy from throwing another snide comment. "Had to ruin the fun for us, didn't ya? You son of a bit-...wow, I do say bitch a lot."

Tiffany lifted herself up and the instant that she saw Pinhead was free from Angelique's grasp, she rushed over to grab him and then quickly found Kirsty, forcing the two of them together. "That's it! There's no one else left. It has to be you two. Yes, finally!" she screeched excitedly, shoving microphones in their hands.

Probably too excitedly, as everyone stared at her, wondering why she would be more excited for them singing than anyone else. Restraining her enthusiasm a tad, Tiffany cleared her throat and turned to the two. "If you two are fine with it. I'm not that interested."

Pinhead turned to Kirsty, just as she looked up at him, her lovely eyes meeting his. "It appears it is our turn now."

Kirsty nodded, unable to tear her gaze from his. "Yeah, I guess so."

They grasped the microphones they held, not once looking away from one another and ready to sing their hearts out...with Tiffany standing close by clenching her fists together in anticipation...

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

A new voice bellowed from the entrance of the club, shattering Tiffany's glee. Everyone turned and were shocked to find a young woman standing by the entrance a furious look plastered over her face as she examined the carnage in her wake. "I leave you alone with this club for just a few days, and I come back to find it looking like a tornado made itself at home."

Kirsty leaned towards Pinhead. "Who is that?"

"I introduce you to Miss LJ, the owner of this club, and the one who struck a deal with Leviathan in founding this establishment for wayward souls."

"Oh," Kirsty quickly looked around the room, seeing the fallen chairs, tables and bits of the broken stage that Michael and Jason laid waste to. "Uh oh."

LJ finally crossed the threshold of the club doors. "Everyone who is a member of this club, grab a broom and start cleaning. The rest of you, go home!"

Tiffany felt her heart drop. "No, but the karaoke. I was so close...I mean, they were...I-"

Chucky tapped his hand on his wife's leg, grabbing her attention. "Trust me, ya don't want to argue with her, Tiff. Whatever she says goes, no matter how much of a pain in the ass she is."

"What was that?" LJ hissed at the doll.

Chucky laughed awkwardly and walked in the other direction. "I said where did I leave that dustpan and brush? Oh, there it is. I'll go get it right now." He quickly scarpered off.

Meanwhile, everyone else who wasn't part of the club was already heading for the doors, including Angelique. She didn't get very far before Ghostface leapt out and blocked her way. "This was fun, Angie. We should partner up again sometime."

"If you ever talk to me again, I will cut out your tongue and boil it until it shrivels into nothingness. Then I will happily watch as every bit of skin is carved from your body while I blissfully listen to your agonising screams till the end of time."

She couldn't read his reaction with the mask covering his face, but his body remained still, giving her the impression that he was finally fearful of her. That was until Ghostface clicked his fingers and offered her a thumbs-up. "Awesome! Working on some lyrics for an original tune. Nice job, partner."

"AHHHHH!" Angelique screamed and clenched her fists before storming out of the club, but not before her eyes wandered in Pinhead's direction, staring at him as she left. "You will be mine, Favoured Son. One day, you will be mine."

Amongst the people that were scrambling to leave, Freddy thought that he could sneak past, blending into the crowd and avoid becoming part of the cleanup crew. He grinned gleefully and cackled as he stepped out of the door...until he felt a hand grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him back inside. "Oh no you don't," LJ scolded. "You're helping to clean this place up too."

"Damn it!" Freddy mumbled.

Elsewhere, Kirsty felt complied to walk out as well, but she felt empty leaving without giving some departing words to Pinhead, especially after they did seem to share some nice conversations during this chaotic night of karaoke. "Today was...fun. Even if we didn't get to sing together."

The Cenobite straightened his posture. "I agree. It was a missed opportunity to sing alongside you."

"Really?" she smiled coyly.

Seeing her bashful look suddenly had Pinhead feeling flustered. He brushed that aside and remained as stoic as ever. "Yes, you have a nice voice. It would have been enjoyable to share the stage with you."

"Well, who knows? Maybe one day we'll have another karaoke. I...I might stop by again some time."

Pinhead's eyes widened. "You will?"

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe this might be the chance for us to start over and become more than acquaintances."

"Yes, that sounds reasonable. Bury the hatchet, as they say."

The two remained silent for the longest time...at least as long as they had before Kirsty realised she was now the last one to leave. She turned heel and started to slowly walk towards the door, glancing over her shoulder and waving towards Pinhead again. Whether it was deliberate or an accidental reflex, he was sure, Pinhead ended up repeating her action and waving back.

Their interactions didn't go unnoticed by Tiffany, who was waiting outside the door for Kirsty and smiling to herself. "There's still a chance." she muttered to herself.

"Still a chance for what?'' Kirsty asked, hearing her friend.

"Oh, nothing, sweetface. Nothing you have to worry about." she responded, hiding a knowing smirk from Kirsty, who looked back once more at the building.

This club was unlike any other Kirsty had ever known. It was no wonder that it attracted the most unusual people. Or, maybe it was the unusual people that made it so attractive...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **Next time...** _Kirsty returns to the club where Pinhead is more than happy to welcome her; in the meanwhile Tiffany continues on trying to play matchmaker for her sudden OTP and suffers for her efforts, Freddy and Chucky continue to make nuisances of themselves, we get to know more about LJ, and so much more._

 _We hope you enjoyed this new chapter. More to come soon. Thanks for reading. :D_


End file.
